Daozang's Cluster of Story Ideas
by Daozang
Summary: Welcome to my randomness. These ideas randomly came to me either when listening to music or during school when I am bored and thinking. These ideas may become stories or they may not, but if anyone wants they can take any of these ideas to make their own story. I just ask that you put in that you got it from me please. Anyways I hope you enjoy these random story ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to this place of random ideas. If you enjoy the idea or want to take it for yourself, PM me about it or review. If you want to take any of these ideas, please mention that you got it from me please. Anyways this whole story is just random ideas that popped into my head when I was in class or just listening to music. So enjoy the story. First up is a RWBY and Vocaloid crossover.

{play Soleil either the original version or the English version by Lizz as I added both lyrics}

A white snowy forest. In the distance, a small village partly in smoke is shown as the view shows a small circular patch in the forest. A human sized black colored bird with a white bone mask rushes through the foliage, chasing two yellow haired children, one male one female.

(Kanashii hitomi no shinigami wa kataru/God of death with a gaze of woe, spoke to me as he told me so). The boy then spins, using a short sword to deflect a peck from hitting both of them, holding the large bird back. The girl watches, scared for the boy as he is being pushed back slightly.

(Anata ga watashi o sukuu mono na no ka/ Fast, before I will lose control, please, have mercy and save my soul.) the grimm then begins to howl in pain as the sword is stabbed into its mouth. It then headbutts the young boy backwards, causing him to stumble slightly, leaving the sword stuck.

(Nozomazu ni yami o seou itami/ All the pain you feel, I am sure you didn't wish for that) _"Please, help me. The pain, it hurts, it hurts so badly"_. The girls then looks around, wondering where the voice comes from until she makes eye contact with the large grimm.

(Kono sugata mo nanto ozomashii/ And the looks that you bear are so grim, those you wear) as the bird lets go, it flys up slightly above both of them, showing off a broken amulet imbedded in it's chest. A memory of an old friend, flashes across their minds, a blue haired man wielding a two swords, and a younger version of them placing the amulet on his neck. he then gives a small sword to the boy and pats the girl on the head before running off towards some others, all wielding some sort of weapon.

(Taiyō no yō na tatazumu shōjo wa/ shining bright, she is like the sun, waiting there for her fate to come) the girl then walks forward towards the grimm, hair glowing slightly as she walks forward.

(te o sashinoberu to eminagara kataru/ Holding out her hand with the flow, smiling as she then told you so) holding up her hand, it begins to glow a shining yellow, with the eyes of the grimm glowing the same.

(Daijōbu Yami o hikiukemashō/ "It is quite alright, I shall take the darkness that you hold") the girl then places her hand on its face while speaking, the grimm comes closer, sending the boy back with a flap of its wing.

(Sono sugata mo tori ni kaemashō/ and I will change your shape, as a bird you can escape.) holding onto the birds face and the sword, she and the bird begin to glow as she pulls the sword out. The grimm then begins to turn white while a black stigma begins to appear on the girls body.

(Sora o doko e nari to jiyū ni ikeba yoi/ You can fly to a place far away, in the sky you are free everyday) the amulet then begins glowing as the man in their memories appears from the birds chest, chains holding him to the bird. The man's eyes then open in surprise, widening as he sees the girl in front of him as he cries.

(Ate ga nai no naraba watashi to tomo ni ikō/ If you don't have a goal or a prey, then it's fine for with me you can stay) the girl then looks up, seeing the man crying over her as the boy comes closer. The chains holding him to the bird then glow before disappearing into particles. He then smiles while petting both of their heads as he too begins to glow while the grimms eyes turn golden.

(Shiroi tori wa tomo ni habataita/ white as told, wings unfold, here it stays, following always) the man then glows before he too disappears into light particles, flying into the sky as the now white grimm kneels before the girl, bowing its head to her in submission. Soon, more bird like grimm appear before them, with the large white one flying up to defend the two children with a loud screech, knocking them backwards while a large beowolf with a white rose insignia on it's chest walked towards the girl.

(Amata no yami wa sukui o matte/ many more are wanting now for her to save them all somehow) the beowolf then stares into the eyes of the girl as a voice talks to her in her head. _"Please help me, I can't handle this sadness anymore"_ she heard with a woman's voice.

(shōjo wa subete te o sashinobete/ and the girl was reaching out, saving them without a doubt) she held out her hand, her body glowing a white with some black splotches appearing where the stigma showed. Leaning into her hand, the beowolf began turning white as the darkness went into the girl's body, the stigma growing further along. As the grimm turned white, the rose glowed as a woman appeared above the grimm, a white cape covering her black and red hair while silver eyes cried tears of joy. The chains holding her to the grimm broke as her body dispersed with a single _"Thank you"_.

(Sora o ōitsukusu shiroi tori hikitsure/ slowly as all the birds were to fly, she was up there among in the sky) the now golden eyed white grimm then faced the group of small nevermores before howling and joining the other white grimm in defending the children by slashing the black grimm while the girl fell over collapsed as the white nevermore placed her on its back and flew up.

(fukai yoru no yō na sugata o shita shōjo/ for the birds were all covered in white, she had turned just as dark as the night) the black stigma then began spreading faster, covering most of her body turning gray while the bird protected her.

(Sude ni sono karada wa yami ni mushibamarete/ she's consumed by the darkness they bore, she shall never wake up anymore) the boy then began to jump off the smaller birds going up towards the white grimm as the girl fell off.

(tsui ni chikara tsukite tsumetaku natte iku/ for she used all the strength she would hold, now her body is finally cold) jumping higher, he began to slash some nevermores who tried to block him while using their fading bodies to jump higher.

(Nageku tori wa yami o kuraidasu/ grieving bird, gave his word, took the pain, darkness and all vain) he then caught her, glowing a dark blue while looking on in surprise as the gray glow turned back to golden while his aura changed to a grayer blue. His eyes then turned purple as two tainted black and white angel wings unfolded from his back, screaming in a rage filled fury as he started to fly.

(Sora o ōitsukusu kuroi tori no naka de/ through the clouds up he would fly, birds in black were all over the sky) as he went up, the white Grimm began to help him attack the black Grimm as he began slashing everything except the girl.

(konjiki ni kagayaku kimi no na wa Soreiyu/ now you shine like the gold on the sea, all because you are Soleil) as he past the cloud line, all the black nevermores flew away while the once black wings turned white. He then felt a sense of calm overcome him as the wings went away in a cloud of feathers. Looking at the girls face, he then smiled as he fell unconscious while the white bird grimm caught them and landed safely on the ground. As it landed, it gently placed them on a patch of flowers while both white Grimm laid next to the two, protecting them from the cold.

A/N so what did you think. If you liked it then hopefully you may review. I may start a story for this as with the other ideas that I may put on here. If you want to take a story then please PM me first so that I may read your story when you post it.

Anyways the main idea is that when a human or faunus die to grimm, their soul is overcome by the negative emotion that comes across them or that they last felt turning them into the species of grimm that killed them. Hunters and huntresses who die and turn into grimm are stronger and smarter then other grimm and hold their emblem on their body, whether it be on their fur or their bone armor. If normal hunters and huntresses kill these human grimm, their souls will just be reborn as another grimm until their tenth death causing them to pass on with the pains of all their deaths as grimm in memory. The vocaloid main characters are going to be Kagamine Rin and Len, Hatsune Miku, and Gumi. Each will have their own semblance and will be put on the same team. Rin and Len will still be fourteen but will be twins in this story allowing a closer bond between them.

Rin's emblem is a golden butterfly on her right shoulder, (get the reference) and she has a semblance allowing her to purify the spirits of humans who have died to grimm and only the human spirits. The darkness she absorbs leaves her body slowly but she can die or go into a coma if too much darkness is in her. The purified grimm then turn into familiar like beings focused on protecting Rin and following her orders. She uses a large staff loaded with wind dust as her weapon.

Len's emblem is the sun from the soleil title and he has the power to take the darkness Rin has absorbed, using his semblance to change the darkness to light using wings while in a rage focused on protecting Rin if too much darkness is taken into him or Rin. If Rin is forced into a coma by darkness, Len can absorb the darkness, making the coma into a nights rest while going into a rampage. If there is not much darkness, he won't be overcome with rage. He uses a short sword like in the music video.

Miku will have the semblance Chibification, allowing her to make partly sentient chibis and her emblem will stay her 01 on her arm. They can be whoever miku deems a friend and follow a rpg like system with a health system showing how much aura they have left in them. The chibi follow a rpg like system with the classes as well such as sword master and gunslinger. Along with following an rpg system, they can heal if by eating and drinking allowing them to last longer. If the chibi is given aura from the one they are based after, they will gain some of their personality. If a chibi dies, miku can resummon them with the sufficient aura. Summoning the chibi only take some aura and doesn't continuously spend her aura allowing them to roam freely. Miku uses a headset to send music to attack enemies along with her chibis. She can only have one chibi of any person and the chibi's have their own language that only themselves and miku can understand.

Gumi is based of the song panda hero and her emblem is a panda face. Her semblance is called Deep Pockets which lets her take anything out of anywhere. She can pull a baseball bat from behind her back and even a nuke from a trash can. Anything she pulls out will disappear after a minute of her not being in contact with it. She uses anything and everything as a weapon as her semblance allows anything and anything to be pulled out should she need it. She needs a large rocket launcher, she can pull it out of her pockets or even a hole. If she can fit her hand in it, she can pull anything out of it.

If you enjoyed, favorite, follow, and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of my random ideas. This time it is a Kyoryuger and Familiar of Zero idea. I am surprised how there aren't many sentai fanfics that use evil characters so I thought about it and came up with this. It is my OC Nagoda gains the power of Deathryuger and some control over some zorima and has to fight the deboss legion type of fanfic. Anyways here is my next idea for a story.

As I arrived at Vestri Court, I noticed a girl with short blue hair and glasses leaning on a tree with her staff with Kirche next to her. Looking around, I found guiche standing in the middle of the court, posing and flirting with the many fangirls surrounding him.

"I applaud you commoner for not running away" Guiche said.

"Me, run away? I wouldn't run even if it meant I would die" I replied. "Besides, at least I wasn't the one who was slapped by two girls for being stupid".

"Rules are first to surrender or knocked unconscious loses" Guiche stated looking a bit mad at that last quote.

"Alright, lets go then" I said reaching into my pocket when we were interrupted. "Waaaiiit" said a voice behind me. Turning around, I saw Louise running towards me. "You can't fight him, you don't have magic and he does. Just apologize to him and lets go" she said nervously trying to keep me from fighting.

"What's wrong Louise, scared that I'm going to kill your familiar. You know what, if you and your commoner bow before me, I might just accept your apologies" Guiche said looking smug while he said so.

"How about you go suck a dick" I said holding Louise up before she could try to bow. "Louise, can you stand over please".

As she walked towards the crowd, guiche pointed his rose at me. "My name is Guiche de Gramont, My runic name is Guiche the bronze so it's quite fitting that my bronze Valkyrie be your opponent" he said as a petal fell to the floor creating a bronze Valkyrie.

"Well there is something you don't know about me either" I said pulling out the Deathryuger zyudenchi. "What is a small capsule going to do for you" he said laughing at me while I pushed the button.

"Deboss in" I said as a spinosaurus head flew out of the battery like device, flying around me forming the suit as it did so until it reached my head forming the helmet. (I am not really good at describing suits so just look up Deathryuger).

"What is that armor" Guiche said surprised at my transformation before calming down.

"My name is Nagoda Z. Umao, but my other name is Deathryuger" I declared while holding up my hand as the Flute buster flew into my hands.

A/N a short preview of what is to come but I am still trying to get into the writing mood as well as not reveal too much of this. Anyways if you liked this so far, then I hope you will read more when I get the real chapters out. See ya


	3. Chapter 3 The Nexus

A/N – Daozang here and I welcome you to another Random idea born from the colorful insanity that is my mind. Don't know how this happened but for some reason when ever I have a story idea it mixes with RWBY before I can think of anything else to mix it into so here we go.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Ultraman Nexus, they belong to their respective owners. I only own my OC as I created him.**

A large fog began to cover the surroundings as one Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee were traversing through a forest. "We're lost and you know we are" she said as her white haired companion growled frustratingly. "I can't believe I'm stuck with a brat like you as my partner and we are not lost. Now why is there fog coming from nowhere, it's the middle of the day not morning" she said as they heard the sounds of leaves rustling around them.

Quickly, they pulled out their weapons and readied themselves for a battle only for a boy around their age to fall down in front of them from the tree tops. Surprised, they inspected the boy before Ruby began prodding him with the tip of her scythe. "Is he dead?" She asked before Weiss knocked the scythes tip away from the boy. "Can't you see that he is clearly breathing" she said as the boy began to stir from unconsciousness hearing two voices overhead.

'What's going on, I remember seeing a temple of some kind before a bright light appeared, why can't I remember anything else' he thought as his vision cleared up showing a single point of a rapier in his face. "Who are you and why did you fall from the trees? Are you an initiate as well?" said Weiss as the boy began to hold his head in pain as some words flashed through his mind.

"My name? My name is, it's" he said trying to remember as the words flashed through his head once again with a flash of pain shooting across his face. "It's Nagoda, Nagoda Z. Umao" he said as the pain subsided with Weiss pulling the point of Myrtenaster away from the boy's face. "Sorry about that, I was just frustrated and you kinda fell in front of us unconcious" she said helping him up.

"Where am I, what's going on and why can't I remember anything else" Nahoda said holding his head in pain as Ruby noticed a dried red stain on the back of his head causing her to gasp. "Your hurt, is that wound on your head causing you to not be able to remember stuff" Ruby said going over and inspecting the dried up blood scabbing over a large cut. "He's hurt?" Weiss said going over to check the boy as his head began pounding again as a vision of a large shadow appeared in his mind.

"Aaarrgghh" he cried out in pain as a light began shining from his head showing that his aura had started to heal him again. Seeing him in pain, Weiss quickly began to bandage his head with some extra bandages she was holding with Ruby on guard for any potential Grimm. As she finished bandaging him, a small earthquake began shaking the ground they stood on. "What's happening" Ruby said slicing through a falling tree making it split around them as the shaking stopped. Soon a loud roar filled the air as a shadowy figure revealed itself in the fog.

It had two dog like heads on its shoulders an one giant rounded head hunched over its chest. It had three claws on its hands and three claws on its feet as well as having a large tail as well as being really big. "What is that thing" Ruby said before cocking Cresent Rose, "Can we Kill it?" Ruby then began to shoot at the beast. At this Nagoda's head began to swarm with memories of a shadowy figure holding a knifelike object and swinging it to the heavens screaming out a word before transforming to fight a similar monster.

Just then, Weiss began to hold her head as her eyes glowed for s seconds before turning back to normal. "Weiss, what do we do WOAH" Ruby said before dodging a piercing jab from Myrtenaster as Weiss looked on at her. "What did you do to Ruby Grimm" she said launching forward as Ruby blocked her strikes. "Hold up a minute, what's going on. Weiss snap out of it" Ruby shouted knocking the girl back with a swing of her scythe as Nagoda looked at the shadowed Kaiju. "That Kaiju Galberos is controlling her, making her see things it wants her to see" he said pulling out the object he saw in his vision.

"Don't worry though, you try to hold her down while I kill this kaiju" he said holding the object to his side like a sword. "How are you going to fight something that giant without back up" she said shooting herself into the air to avoid an attack by Weiss before shooting around her causing a dust cloud to form covering her vision. "Come back here you stupid Grimm" Weiss shouted as Nagoda dodged a fireball the space beast fired at him. "Like this" he said getting back into his pose as the evolthruster glowed with power dispersing the some of the fog around them revealing the giant kaiju in its true form.

" **Nexus"** he said unsheathing the weapon and swinging it into the air as he screamed to the heavens as his body glowed and grew forming a large silver giant with a red V on his chest. It was then that Ruby remembered a legend that she once heard from her uncle Qrow about the days before the war, how giant monsters would appear and demolish humanities settlements and a giant silver man would appear to fight them off. "Ultraman Nexus" she whispered remembering the name of the legend as he began forming a meta-field around them and the kaiju as she trapped the hypnotized Weiss to the ground with Cresent Rose in awe of the legendary figure in front of her.

 **A/N – And there you have it, an Ultraman Nexus crossover. Not sure how I'm going to work this out but I'll figure it out when I write up the first chapter. If you enjoyed this preview leave a review if you are feeling it. Anyways Daozang here signing off.**


	4. Galaxia

**A/N – This time it's an idea sent to me by brave kid who has been helping me with my other stories. I hope this ends up good enough as it's an OC ultrawoman of his that he messaged me about. It took a while to finish but that was just homework and procrastinating on my part so sorry about that brave kid. Anyways I hope you enjoy this trailer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Any Ultraman.**

"Talking"  
 **'galaxia speaking in the mind'** _  
_ **"Galaxia Cross Shoot/Galaxia speaking in ultra form"** _  
_'thinking'

Story Start.

The recesses of space is a home to many kaiju and alien life forms. Some can grow giant at will and travel through the vacuum of space while others can not but instead have stronger technology to do so. Currently within one of the many galaxies were three beings, two being red and silver giants with a blue gem on their chest as well as glowing light blue armor of parts of their body as well as one being male and the other female. The third however was what seemed to be an almagation of many differing monsters constantly changing as it seemed to bubble.

"Galaxia, let's finish this together" said the male ultra as his blue armor began glowing.

"Alright Ginga Nii-san" Galaxia said as she too began to power up. They both then crossed their arms in front of themselves near their gut before lifting it to their chests as the energy built up. The monster then saw this and attempted to go faster only for its effort to be in vain.

" **Ginga/Galaxia Double Cross Shoot"** said the two ultras as their beams flew forward as they combined into a double spiral. The beam then smashed into the creature causing the bubbling to worsen as it began to glow with a whitish blue before exploding into many small chunks of infected flesh.

"It seems Zero has trained you nicely imouto" Ginga said as Galaxia perked up happily. "Now we just need to collect the remains so that its virus won't spread to other worlds" he said as a giant green oval appeared in Galaxia's vision.

As her older brother began to collect the remains with a light tether used to absorb and store the small flesh, she decided to go and check the weird green oval. "Hey Nii-san do you know what this thing is" she said watching as some of the flesh seemed to be entering the oval as she reached towards it.

Looking towards his sister, Ginga only saw a giant green oval absorbing both his sister and some of the floating flesh before a flash of light blinded him. "Galaxia" he shouted as the oval disappeared leaving wisps of green energy left. Ginga then quickly collected the remaining energy and stored it away for later investigation.

(Meanwhile minutes before in a separate galaxy across the universe)

'I can do it! It's just a familiar summoning' thought a pink haired girl watching as other students summoned their animals. Then a blue haired bespectacled girl summoned a blue dragon. 'Aw come on' she raged internally as a redhead summoned a large flaming tailed lizard.

"Has everyone gone yet?" Said an old looking teacher as he looked around the crowd of students.

"Louise the Zero hasn't gone yet" shouted the red head causing an uproar of laughter as the pink haired girl stepped forth trying to ignore the laughing.

She then breathed calmly as she prepared herself. "Pentagon of the five elemental power, Heed my summoning... and bring forth...my familiar!" a large explosion then took place in front of Louise. As this was happening, no one noticed as five chunks of meat were turned to dust and blown away with the wind nor did they notice as they turned an ominous red. As the dust was blown away with the wind, what remained was a floating white and pink knife like device that glowed with a blue aura.

"You summoned a weapon as a familiar? I guess another failure as expected" said the redhead only for a blinding light to cover both Louise and the object. When Louise opened her eyes, she noticed that she was floating in a large open blue energy stream.

" **Good Morning pink haired girl"** said a voice causing her to turn around to see a giant silver and red woman with glowing blue patches waving at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

" **Calm down I won't hurt you"** Galaxia said trying to calm the frightened girl before picking her up. **"Better now"** she said as Louise stopped screaming and squirming to stare at the face of the ultra.

"What are you and did I summon you?" Louise asked as Galaxia began thinking.

" **I guess you did, my name is Galaxia, an ultra which is a being made of light though technically I am just the feminine side of my brothers. Anyways I was out to destroy a dangerous virus Kaiju that would have caused another era of monsters should it's virus become airborne"** she said to the pink haired girl as a small blue symbol appeared on Louise's left hand (Hikaru's mark).

"Did you just mark me as a familiar?!" Louise shouted as the ultra shook her head. Louise then looked at the blue symbol watching it glow before branding itself into the hand.

" **Not as a familiar but a partner, you see some of the infected flesh was sucked into the portal and kinda went airborne so I need your help to fight off the unavoidable monster emergence"** Galaxia said as Louise looked shocked before foaming at the mouth, fainting from the news. **"Ahh, she fainted. Better let her rest up then"** Galaxia said reverting to her spark as it entered Louise's mark causing the world to return to normal.

Back in the real world, the light faded away revealing a floating Louise falling to the ground with a shining mark on her hand. Acting quickly, Colbert cast a spell allowing the girl to fall slowly onto the ground as she awoke. Going up, he noticed that the object she had summoned had disappeared and a glowing mark was on her hand.

"What happened, where am I" she said as she began seeing wisps of magic floating around her body with symbols that seemed to resonate with her.

' **Don't worry about that, it's just a side effect of being my partner Louise. You can now see and understand magic that is being cast though it might take a while to get used to them and able to understand any language and writing. You also have some healing abilities but just think if you want to talk to me or meditate somewhere secluded'** Galaxia stated through the mark leaving Louise with question marks floating around her head from the information she was just given.

"Louise, are you alright" Colbert asked helping his student off the ground.

"I think I'm alright" she said watching as students cast the flight spell on themselves as they flew off. What Louise saw was symbols and a small tornado of magic twisting around their bodies allowing them to fly through the air.

"Well if your feeling alright, may I draw the mark on your hand if you don't mind" Colbert asked as Louise nodded. As he drew the mark down on a notebook, he began noticing the power that seemed to coarse through it. "I'll see you in class tomorrow miss Valliere" he said flying away with wisps of magic twisting around his body.

"Let's see if I can cast it now" she said waving her wand while chanting the words. To her surprise, she began to float as small wisps of magic floated around her though they seemed darker in color and more dense then the other students and converts spell.

As she floated upward, she became unsteady as she began moving back and forth with the magic fluctuating. **'Place your hands at your sides or place them in front of you and face forward, it will stabilize you'** Galaxia stated through their bond as Louise placed her arms to her sides as the wild magic calmed itself. **'There you go, now just imagine yourself moving forward and it will follow'.**

Doing as she was instructed, she began to find it easier to fly around. "Haha this is fun" Louise said as she spread her hands out and began flying around though still unsteadily to her room with some students in surprise at her casting magic and not exploding. Soon she had made it back to her room window with a problem.

"How do I land this" she said flying in and smacking into the wall as the magic dispersed leaving her to land on a haystack. "That works I guess" she said as her head was shaking from impact. Looking outside, she noticed the two moons rising in the horizon.

"I guess I better get to sleep now and prepare for tomorrow" Louise yawned as she changed into sleepwear. As she began sleeping, she didn't notice as her mark seemed to pulse as Galaxia sensed something.

(In the forests several miles from Tristan academy)

An owl was flying around hunting for a meal as it sighted a mouse. As it swooped down, it quickly snatched up the small mouse which had some traces of red dust on it. Killing the mouse, the owl are it with the red dust entering its system spreading with increasing speeds eating and modifying its cells.

The owl then began to shake uncontrollably as its eyes began glowing an ominous red as it swooped down from its branch slamming into a fox. The impact of the infected owl killed the fox instantly as a pentagonal mouth like organ grew out of the owls chest as it opened up absorbing the fox as the owl chirped monstrously growing bigger as it did so.

(Next day)

Light peered through the window in Louise's room as it bounced off her mirror and onto her face. Beginning to wake up, she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

' **Wake up sleepyhead'** Galaxia spoke as Louise suddenly sat up to fast and smacked her face on her bed post.

"Owww, what's going on" she asked rubbing her face before remembering yesterday's events. She then brightened up as she tested the levitation spell again with more success then her usual explosion. "I finally can fly" she cheered before she realized she still didn't know how to land.

' **That's easy, just imagine landing on your feet gently and no matter how fast your going you'll land safely'** Galaxia responded gaining a Yelp from Louise who had just remembered her supposed familiar partner.

'Oh yeah, you're here in my body huh' she thought with Galaxia responding with an affirmative uh huh. Louise then sighed and began getting ready for classes. As she left the hall, Louise noticed Kirche walking towards her.

"So the zero is awake to fail some more, why don't you just go home and forget about trying to be a Mage" she said with her salamander following her.

"Oh yeah, well I'm learning even better now and I'll even beat you at magic just watch" Louise replied. Kirche stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"If you can beat one student of my choosing then I'll stop calling you a zero but if you lose then you have to do anything I say" Kirche said turning to Louise while holding up her breasts for emphasis.

Gritting her teeth Louise replied. "Your on then, you find someone and we will fight and I will win this, vestri court this evening" she said as Kirche simply turned around and flipped her hair.

"Okay then, just remember, you'll be begging me to stop when you lose later" she said laughing as Louise just realized what she had done. She then stared at Kirche who seemed to be enjoying this bet they had made before heading to class.

Classes went better then usual for Louise as she watched the teacher cast a transfiguration spell noting what was going on during the spell. "Alright then, if there are any volunteers to try transfiguring this rock into bronze please come forth". At that, no one wanted to go forth so the thrasher decided to choose at random.

"If no one wants to go then I'll have to choose. Let's see here, ah yes. Would Louise Valliere come forth and cast the transfiguration please" said the teacher as everyone gasped. They then began shouting and crying about how Louise shouldn't go and how she is a zero at casting magic.

"Nonsense, every student here casts magic at different rates" she stated with the class remembering that she was their new teacher after the other was injured due to accidental explosions.

Walking forward, Louise mentally prepared herself to cast the spell. **'Just remember to focus on imagining changing the rock to bronze'** Galaxia said encouraging the frightened girl. As she began casting the spell, all the students made a barricade.

"All right then, change" Louise said as the rock began glowing. It soon began to change slightly as she saw wisps of magic begin to enter the rock. Then everything went wrong. She began noticing as waves of magic poured off of her around the rock before forcing itself in.

' **Too much magic'** Galaxia said creating a shield around Louise as the rock exploded sending some rock and bronze shards around the classroom and knocking out the teacher.

"Ehehe, I messed up" she chuckled out as the shield around her faded before the students began to laugh at her.

"Look at that, she can't even cast a simple transfiguration on a rock. Once a zero always a zero" they said laughing at her as Louise was waked out bus other teacher to the headmasters office with the nurse taking the knocked out teacher.

During lunch, Louise noticed as Guiche was slapped by two girls. 'Two timing again' she said as he still hadn't learned from his last break up. She then notice how he betrayed a maid and slapped her across the face. The maid then ran away from him as he prepared to cast magic on her. 'Idiot, we are supposed to be protecting the commoners' she thought with Galaxia agreeing.

Later that day, Louise prepared herself for the upcoming confrontation with whoever Kirche had chosen. "Oh Miss Zero! Come and play" Kirche said as Louise walked forth seeing Guiche next to Kirche. "For this match you must beat Guiche. If you do so then I'll stop calling you zero, if you lose you'll become my personal slave" she said smirking as Guiche walked forth.

"Well since it's Kirche asking I can't refuse" he said with two red hand marks on his face from his girlfriends finding out about each other. "After this is over, I have a maid to punish" he said as Louise remembered what happened during lunch.

"Guiche, if I win then I get to decide that maids fate" she stated causing a gasp from the surrounding students.

Staring at her before grunting, Guiche pulled out a rose. "That's fine by me so then, let this duel begin" he said as three petals fell to the floor before becoming Bronze valakries. "You will fight my valkeries with whatever magic you wish" he said arrogantly with a smirk on his face.

Watching the golems form, she notice as the petals were actually covered in magic that pulled from the ground forming a shell around them. **'Oh, it works by making a shell based off the persons thoughts huh, use this then'** Galacia said as a picture of a weirdly shaped lizard creature popped up in her mind. **'This is one of the most battle hungry Kaiju I've ever met so he would be a perfect construct to help you'** she said cheerfully as Louise focused before sending a drop of dense magic in the shape of a tear drop into the earth.

"What was that, a failed water spell" Guiche said causing laughter from the students watching. The ground then began moving upwards in a giant rocky mess before forming a shape. It then crushed itself together making itself more dense and sturdy before finishing the formation.

"Is that a rock golem? When did you learn how to make one of those" Kirche said watching the rocky bumpy creature grow Ruby eyes as it pounded its fists together.

"You may have bronze valkyries but I have Red King on my side" she stated as sand appeared around its skin finishing its look as the Red King Golem roared out pounding its fists. Louise's mark of Courage then began glowing as a similar one appeared on the forehead of the Red King construct giving it its instincts yet still in Louise's control.

' **Just making him more realistic'** she said giggling as Red King roared some more while becoming more active roaring even louder and becoming even wilder then before as the Valkyries charged towards him with their swords. As the first one swung, Red King simply blocked it with his arm before smashing the sword at its middle, kicking the bronze valkyrie away and into the second as a small chip appeared on his arms. The third had a lance however and tried to stab into Red King with little effect barely even chipping through the dense, sturdy rock that made up Red King's body.

Red King grabbed the lance and snapped it at its tip before smashing his fist through the bronze chest plate roaring in victory as it fell apart into scrap while the magic seemed to be absorbed into Red King before dispersing the unused magic back into the air.

As Red King roared in triumph, a certain blue haired Mage with a dragon noticed what had happened. "Hey Tabitha, it seems Louise actually can cast magic though I still think she will lose" Kirche said noticing as Tabitha seemed to be shocked lay something. "Hey Tabitha, what's wrong?" She asked as Tabitha pointed towards Red King.

"It took the magic inside" she said as she watched Guiche form more valkyries as Red King seemed to become stronger with each destroyed golem, it's eyes glowing strong and its body repairing any damage made by the weapons.

"What are you talking about, no golem can steal magic" Kirche stated as she watched the mini kaiju smash apart more and more valkyries until Guiche used as much magic as he could to form ten normal valkyries with armor piercing swords and axes and one dense bronze Goliath of a valkyrie with a giant double edged sword.

"Take…this…you won't…beat my ultimate…Valkyrie" Guiche said exhausted from the repeated creation of golems. Louise simply grinned as Galaxia laughed in her head at the enjoyment of watching her host have fun in her life as well as how hard the valkyries were trying to take down Red King.

"Red King won't go down so easily" Louise said as Red King simply roared out a challenge to these new arrivals as his fist seemed to ignite slightly for a second. "Go destroy those Valkyries with all your might" Louise commanded as a fire seemed to ignite at the command to fight to his fullest. He then ran forth as the ten Valkyries flew forth, each ready to chip away at the Kaiju only for him to duck under the first two and clothesline them into some others while flipping and smacking his tail into the center one.

Two others tried to flank him only to be met by his flailing tail smacking one away while the other jumped onto him and began slashing him with its axe chipping away at the stone slowly but surly at the arm. Red King then smashed his fist into another valkyrie leading to more power to build up in him as he slammed the valkyrie on his shoulder into the oncoming hit of another axe dislodging it as he plunged his fist into one repairing his shoulder.

Roaring fiercely, he began tearing apart the Valkyries as they made hit and run maneuvers chipping away at his damaged right shoulder trying to break it. Soon as they were about to create a gap large enough to snap off, Red King suddenly belched up flaming rocks that exploded onto a valkyrie destroying it as the magic within went towards repairing his shoulder surprisingly.

"It can breath flames" Kirche shouted surprised as Tabitha began writing down what the creature was doing while unknown to them, within the castle watching was the headmaster and one professor Colbert.

"Shouldn't we stop them" Colbert said with a notebook holding a drawing of Louise's mark on Osmond's desk. Looking at the fight interestingly was an even older man who had a large beard.

"An interesting creature Louise has created, something I have never before seen during my lifetime" he stated watching as Red King began belching rocks at the remaining Valkyries occasionally while he pummeled others into scrap. "That is something out of this world, something dangerous and I think that mark on young Valliere's hand might be a herald of things to come" he stated as the last of the smaller Valkyries were defeated leaving a battle scared Red King with a slight cut on his right shoulder remaining but more scars littered across his body as the crowd began to cheer, some for Louis while others cheered for Guiche.

Roaring out to the large Valkyrie, he rushed forward with the crowd going wild at this final confrontation "Go forth my great valkyrie and destroy that weakened lizard" Guiche called out as it slowly but powerfully brought down its cleaver. Red King simply moved away and began a barrage of punches leaving small dents to the armor as it lifted its cleaver again. It then did a wide sweep on the mini dinosaur smacking it in the arm with a crunch as cracks formed in the area hit.

Red King then cried out in pain before flying back from the blow to the arm. Red King then in rage lot his fists on fire and sending a fast barrage of punches to the Valkyrie melting it with each punch. Just as Red King was about to be beheaded, he sent a powerful punch exploding his arm and shooting exploding rocks from his maw creating a large hole through the Valkyrie. Roaring, he kicked the lifeless armor over before roaring smacking his remaining arm to his chest. The crowd then went silent before everyone began cheering for Louise and her Red King golem.

"Take that Guiche" Louise said as Red King walked and stood by her side and the light in its Ruby eyes dimmed before his body turned to sand leaving behind the two red jewels. "I won so that means the Maids punishment is mine and You Kirche must stop calling me Zero" she said proudly picking up Red King's eyes and holding them into the air.

Suddenly, a siren began blaring out causing a panic among the students. Soon teachers began to rush out leading the students under the castle while other students and some more powerful teachers went to the battle stations. "Is there an invasion?" Louise asked a passing by Colbert and Ozmond.

"No, a strange giant creature has appeared and seemed to be heading towards us" Colbert said as Ozmond stood at the top of the battlements. Looking to the sky, Louise saw a large pentagonal shape flying towards them.

' **Bemstar, a Daikaiju that eats energy attacks'** Galaxia said as Louise saw the shape. **'Come on Louise and let's defeat this Kaiju before everyone here is devoured'** she said as the mark glowed as the Galaxia spark appeared.

"Ze- um I mean Louise what are you doing, we need to get to cover" Kirche said going to grab her only for Louise to pull away. "Louise!" As she tried to drag her down, Bemstar landed causing the ground to shake as it chirped happily. The teachers and students then began launching spell after spell at the Kaiju only for the magic to be absorbed by the mouth on its chest.

"This is my battle Kirche so watch me, no watch us battle" she said lifting the Spark to her chest as it opened up revealing Galaxia. Grabbing it, she then placed it onto the tip of the spark as a ring of blue energy with the symbol flew through her from her feet to her head.

" **Ultralive! Ultrawoman Galaxia"**

 **(Play Ginga no Uta)**

As it called this out, Louise found herself growing as the wind picked up around her. For Kirche and Tabitha who had seen Bemstar flying towards the academy, they saw a flash of light and as a strong wind created a vortex of leaves and light. As the light cleared, a being made of pure light appeared growing in Louise's place.

"What is that, was that what Louise summoned" Kirche said as the figure stood up revealing the Ultra with a wave of her arm. She had blue crystal armor on her chest going over her breasts and more on her arms and legs. She also has some forming a crown on her head.

"Let's go Galaxia" Louise shouted with her voice echoing out to Kirche and Tabitha. **"Right"** she said as the jumped and kicked away Bemstar. Standing up, they quickly got into a fighting pose as Bemstar notices its new foe.

Running forward, Galaxia began to send punch after chop to the Kaiju as it stumbled around before slashing back at her. She then quickly flipped to the side avoiding another slash before Bemstar was upon her smacking into her and trying to eat her arm. She then smacked it across he face with her other arm allowing her to pull out her trapped arm and backflip led away.

"Is that a giant of some kind?" Asked a student as they watched the two go at it. Soon Tabitha and Kirche had made it to the battlements as they found Professor Colbert.

"Professor, Louise is fighting the monster" Kirche stated shocking Colbert.

"Where is she, it's to dangerous with that giant fighting, Giants are said to wield unlimited strength when fighting or enraged" he said before Kirche corrected herself. "You mean she is the giant?!" He shouted attracting the attention of the students as Ozmond fired a large Lightning attack at Bemstar as it simply ate the attack.

Galaxia then jumped in smacking the Kaiju to the ground while it fed and smacked it. **"Galaxia Cross Shoot"** Louise said as she brought one arm down, then the other as Galaxia's Zenshin Crystals began shining blue as she brought her arms up into a L shape firing a large multicolored beam at Bemstar only for it to be absorbed into its chest. "What!" Louise said as Bemstar flew towards her and smacked her across the forest as her color timer began to flash red the were fighting in as more students fired spells hitting the distracted Bemstar as it turned to feed.

"How can she fire Beams of magic at a giant monster like that and how is this thing eating out magic" Kirche stated sending fireballs at the Kaiju with Tabitha sending wind spell after wind spell while flying around on Sylphid.

" **Uh red flashing on my color timer is bad, it means I'm on my last minute here so we need to finish this fast because I have a three minute time limit or I die and you might be hurt along with me"** Galaxia stated watching as Bemstar began feeding off the students magical attacks. **"That's it! While he is distracted by feeding off their magic attacks, we need to hit him by surprise"**

They then stood as the Zenshin crystals shone white as the tip of a sword appeared connecting its blade to her right arm. She then waited for Bemstar to begin feeding off another spell sent by Tabitha as they quickly ran forth swinging their blade across its body ending I front of the Kaiju as the image of an owl appeared in its eyes before it exploded leaving no trace except for a large red string of Virus which caught flame and died.

" **The Kaiju virus, it must have spread around when those chunks of infected meat were absorbed by your portal, that means trouble. At least I learned from some of the best fighters"** Galaxia stated as they flew away into the air before reappearing inside one of the courtyards back in Louise's body.

'That was insane, what was that thing and how did it eat magic' Louise asked which Galaxia replied.

' **That is what's known across the universe as a Kaiju or if you want to be more specific, a Daikaiju as you humans call them'** she said showing other Kaiju such as Red King and Twintail. **'There are also those like me and the other ultras who protect other worlds from these threats such as another world with humans'** Louise then saw advanced civilizations with millions of humans and other ultras fighting these Kaiju. **'And as I told you before, Bemstars have a reputation of eating energy to live'** she stated showing several other Bemstar eating energy based attacks from other ultras.

"Louise, what was that" shouted Kirche as she and Tabitha ran towards her as well as Colbert following.

"This is going to be a busy school year isn't it" she said groaning as Galaxia smiled within the mark.

 **A/n – Ending this here for now. Thank you all for the support and for enjoying my writing. If you want a backstory on how she exists when Ginga and Dark Lugiel came from the same entity, she is their feminine side. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed so this is Daozang Signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5 Dekarangers

**A/N – Another weird but great sounding idea sent by Brave kid. I hope you all enjoy reading this**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dekaranger or Highschool DxD.**

"Talking" _  
_ **"Emergency, Dekaranger"** _  
_'thinking'

Story Start.

"This would sell good on the market" said a shadowy figure in a doctors uniform as he pocketed a vial of blood and other fluids. Alarms began to blare as the fake doctor heard running towards his position. "Damn, they found out" he said as he pulled out a detonator as four SPD officers entered the room.

"SPD, your under arrest for Human and alien experimentation as well as the crime of cloning" said the girl in pink color as he pressed the detonator. An explosion then buried them under rubble while the fake doctor laughed maniacally as he jumped over the rubble and through the hole.

"You'll need to try harder then that if you want to catch me" he said pressing a second button bringing the floor down and trapping anyone who was on the floor below. He then pulled out a specialized pistol and began to run through the base shooting anyone that tried to stop him. When he got to the main floor, he fired a blast of his gun into the air to scare the already frightened personnel. "Get on the ground now!" He shouted as he sensed something powerful. His face then darted towards the source only to find it within the arm of a small ten year old child hiding near the front of his class. "A Sacred Gear, this is really my day" he said going over to the boy as he heard he clicking of a pistol over the screams.

"Mad Scientist Trevers, get on the ground" shouted a voice behind him. He then grabbed the boy and turned to find the Doggie Kruger pointing an SPD pistol towards him. Placing the boy in the way of fire, he then chuckled.

"You won't hurt an innocent child now would you?" He said laughing madly as the child began to cry and squirm as the mad scientist walked over towards the door away from Doggie making him stunned for a bit. "I would in an instant" he said as he quickly shot doggie in the arm and jumped into the air into a beam of light taking the boy with him.

"Issei!" Shouted one of the teachers as they saw their student being taken away.

"What happened down there?" Doggie said through his radio as he held his bleeding arm.

"He blew up the floor above us and set the lower levels on lockdown locking everyone down here" a female voice said through the radio. Doggie then tried to leave the base to find the criminal scientist before teams of medical staff blocked his way and began to drag him to the hospital ward.

"Sir you need medical attention immediately, that bullet was poisoned" the man said as doggie tried to push through them.

"Chief, don't worry about it. It's a good thing I'm visiting so I'll get this alienizer into custody" said a male voice as Doggie looked up. He then gasped as he saw a man wearing red with a now slicked back hair cut.

"Ban, fine but remember that he has a child hostage. I'll come after I get this poison out of my system and the others will come if they can" doggie said as he allowed the medical staff to bring him to the medical ward. Ban smirked as he rushed out to find the location of the alienizer.

Hours later inside an abandoned warehouse was the Mad Scientist on the phone. "I can sell you a powerful clone to use as you see fit. They have no soul which makes them nice slaves to your whims while keeping their fighting skills from their original self." He said looking towards a tube which he was inserting a vial of Doggie Krugers DNA into a machine. "I also have a Longinus class Sacred Gear that gives he ability to boost your power every ten seconds with the power to kill a god supposedly." He said as he put on a glove and walked towards the bound up Issei. He then used the glove to forcefully tear the Boosted Gear out of him though it kept him alive but in pain making him begin to tear up.

"Yes, they truly are that powerful when used in the right way" he said as he placed the gauntlet onto a shelf over the glass tube which was forming an small creature within. The Mad scientist then hung up his phone and looked towards the tube. "Soon people everywhere will know my name and buy top quality slave bodyguards" he said to himself as the boys crying stopped suddenly as he heard a shushing sound. "Whose there?"

Running out of the shadows, Ban held out his two D-Magnums as he fired towards the Mad Scientist who pulled out his own gun. They then began to fire towards each other as one of Bans stray bullets hit a hole through the top of the tube as well as breaking the shelf dropping the Boosted Gear into the tube. Ban then ducked behind some boxes dragging Issei along with him. "Stay here kid while I take care of this guy" he said using a knife to cut the ropes binding Issei to the chair.

"Thank you mister, are you a superhero?" He asked as he looked up to see Ban's smiling face.

"One of the best there is" he said jumping out of the coverslip he aimed towards the tube only to see the large fleshy sack inside the tube as it seemed to pulse a red color. He then heard gun fire to the side of him as he turned to see the alienizer on he rafters. Ban then braced himself for the bullets only to hear he sounds of metal slicing through other metals. Opening his eyes, he saw Doggie Krueger standing in front of him with his D-Sword Vega in uniform. "Chief" ban said as he and Doggie stood together.

"Ban, suit up" Doggie said as he pulled out his Master License while Ban took out his Fire Squad License. **"Emergency, Dekaranger"** they said as the licenses opened as suits formed around their bodies. Ban was now in a red bodysuit with a red armored vest over a black 1. He had a helmet with a black U for his Visor as well as having the SPD emblem on his head. Doggie was in a black suit with light blue lines going around parts. He had a red 100 on his chest and a light blue helmet with a H shaped visor and dog ears as well as the SPD symbol over his visor.

"One, Hating cruel wickedness. DekaRed!" Ban said keeping his eyes on Mad Scientist Trevers while Issei looked at them in awe.

"Cutting down hundreds of evil doers! Hell's Guard Dog! DekaMaster" Doggie said as he held his sword in front of him. 'This is so cool!" Issei though seeing two of his heroes in front of him fighting a bad guy.

"Let's see how you like fighting my unsuccessful attempts at cloning" he said as Ban then ran forward and fired his guns towards the scientist who, with the press of a button, released two large monstrosities. They were malformed with large hunchbacks and beefy bone armored arms with thin legs. The two behemoths used their armored arms to deflect the bullets.

"Large bodies always make thin legs a large weak spot" Ban said firing towards the knee joints. The two behemoths used their large arms to protect their legs as they charged forward. Ban fired towards their heads only for one to defend the other with one of their arms.

" **Vega Slash!"** Doggie said quickly slicing through the two giants armor as hey shattered. He then quickly began to slice into the two from the sides while Ban fired his magnums destroying them with a small explosion.

"Mad Scientist Trevers, your accused of illegal cloning, experimentation, and selling clone slaves." Ban said as he held out his license. "Judgement!" He said clicking it open as two lights were shown switching from green and red. It then shot an illusion of a clock appeared around the Scientist. The clock had a red X on one side and a green circle on the opposite as the clock hands moved around. Both then stopped on a red X as the Scientist looked shocked before a smirk grew on his face. "Delete approved" he said as the scientist laughed at them.

"I guess I can let loose my toy early" he said pressing a button on the cloning machine as the fleshy sack inside began to thrash as the being within grew at an alarming rate. "I hope you enjoy fighting yourself Doggie Kruger" he scientist shouted as they shot the control panel but it was too late. The creature within thrust out a red scaly arm breaking through the glass as it grabbed the scientist. "What?!" He said as the creature broke out of the sack revealing a dragonic version of Doggie with Crimson scales and two red wings on his back. He had a green orb in his chest which glowed as he stared at the scientist.

"I'm free thanks to you but you almost killed my host" he said boosting his power as the scientist felt as if he was being crushed. "Hello you two, don't worry I won't attack you since you saved my previous host there but I'm going to kill this man here for messing with nature" Ddraig said as he quickly tossed the screaming alienizer into the air and fired a ball of red energy at him killing the scientist in an red explosion.

"Who and what are you?" Doggie said pointing his sword as Ddraig walked towards them. Ddraig held his hands up in innocence as he walked forward.

"Hold on a moment, my name is Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor of the two heavenly dragons" he said as he stood open while Ban walked over to him. "Also can someone get me some clothes for this new body" he said as Ban tossed him some pants and underwear.

"There you go, I'm sorry but you'll have to come in for questioning and I need to take this child in to the station" Ban said as he grabbed Ddraig by the shoulders.

"Mister DekaRed? Can I become a SPD officer like you in the future too?" Issei asked as Ddraig and Doggie looked over to him. Doggie looked slightly concerned about the boy though it was Ddraig that convinced him as well as he determination on the boy's face.

"I have a request, I'll tell you about the supernatural world on earth and you will train the kid here as he will have many enemies in the future just for being my host" Ddraig said as he stood next to Ban.

"We have two other children that are also in training currently for becoming Dekarangers at your age so why not have another" Doggie said as the rest of the Dekarangers arrived. Issei then gained a large happy smile as he jumped around cheerfully at being accepted by the Head chief of the Earth Branch. "You will need to work hard to become part of the earth branch especially after that last time we hired the new DekaRed and DekaRed Yellow" he said as he remembered the two corrupt officers who were trying to frame him as he was kept in a poisoned coma for two years.

"You also need to remember to use your power to protect those in need" Ban said as Umeko ran up to them.

"Ban! Your back already, whose this lizard thing your holding" she said as she noticed Ddraig.

"I'll explain everything once we're back at base and he gives us the information he wants to give us" Ban said as they placed him into the back of the cruiser with Issei sitting next to him. "Train hard if you want to become one of the best like I did" Ban said as they drove off.

(Years Later)

"Kuoh Town, I guess when they said it would be close to home that it would be a town away" Issei said as he looked at a sheet of paper showing where he would be going to school for the next few years. After finishing his training, he was placed as an officer for one of the branching bases from the Headquarers.

"Yo Issei, how exciting is it to have a base placed in our own hometown and to be placed to watch over it" Motohama said as he slapped Issei on the back. "It sucks that the other two have a couple weeks until they arrive and no blue has been picked by Hoji yet, but still a new all girl school turned coed" he said as Issei smacked him in the back of the head.

"Don't forget our cover for when we're at school, Umeko and Ban would probably hit us for what our covers are" Issei said as he and Motohama walked away from their new apartment complex which held the real dekabase underneath holding papers which had the words 'Kuoh Academy registration' written on the top.

 **A/N – In truth, I'm disappointed in myself for writing so short of a chapter for this even if it turned out decent enough. I should try to make up for this by writing a longer chapter next so this is Daozang signing out.**


	6. The Eighth Wonder of Remnants past

A/N – Just found the Comic Con trailer for Kong Skull Island on Twitter and YouTube and noticed that there were no fanfics for RWBY and King Kong which was surprising. After seeing the trailer, my creative juices began flowing and I wrote this chapter in the midst of writing a different chapter. And then another thought hit me, if Zwei can harness his aura, then whose to say a giant 50 foot tall Gorilla can't? His aura would be stronger then the small humans and Faunus with all the fighting he does and could have activated his aura during those battles. A great excuse to give him his lightning strength from the Toho films could be a semblance of his similar to Nora's while it can also revitalize him. It could also be a nice explanations for Ruby Rex. Plus it would be funny to see dinosaurs with aura and dust powers after ingesting large amounts of dust. Also I hope that people will get the reference to a certain character of a certain show in this idea though modified a bit.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own King Kong or RWBY. RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, Bless his soul, while King Kong belongs to various companies including Warner Bros and Toho as well as those other companies.**

"Talking"  
" _thinking_ "

Story Start.

"This mission to help clear a Grimm infestation is getting boring" Yang said as she and the rest of her team sat around in a small village with walls and defenses. They had taken a mission which brought them into the deep forests near the center of the continent to a remote village asking for help against Grimm attacks and expeditions until their warriors could recover. The village was located outside of a large valley in the center of a crater forming a large wall of sorts between the two. This village was both an attempt at settlements outside the main cities and for exploration for the crater.

"It doesn't matter as long as we can help them out until their huntsmen heal up from their damages" Weiss spoke leaving the medical building. Inside were several hunters and huntress laying on beds as the village doctors tried their best to heal them. "They still won't say what it was that attacked them out there".

A small group of both Faunus and humans then gathered with packs on their backs and either guns or machetes. "Hey Girls, mind ifs me or two of you go with us for an expedition to gather food from the valley?"

"We will go with you!" Yang said running over to the expedition group. Blake followed after to make sure Yang didn't cause any accidents.

"Actually, you four girls should know something about this valley" the chief of the village said. She was a young woman with short peach pink hair that defied gravity forming a point like a birds head. She wore a blue tunic with a yellow star decoration with a pearl in its center. She had a blue sash tied on her tunic like a ribbon and brown shorts. She had two large white bird wings on her back. Her weapon was a white spear with the blade being spiraled around from the center of the spear to the point while being transparent. The blade glowed a bluish hue and the center between the blade and the staff was a large pearl. She then walked over to the four huntress in training sitting them down next to the expedition group. "You see, this crater has several dust crystals layering over the top of the crater in a protective dome of sorts just like the Colosseum does. This barrier kept all the life inside the crater preserving animals thought to be extinct which is why most of our hunters and huntress are injured" she began.

"So you're saying there are deadly animals in there, so what?" Yang spoke abruptly. The chief coughed for attention silencing Yang and continued.

"They are not just animals, Bring me the Raptor!" She said as Ruby perked up as she heard loud growling as villagers brought over a metal crate with the words Danger on the side as well as air holes. The box began to move as something began to smack into the sides of the container as villagers stabilized the balance. They then slid it over to the four girls and the chief. "We were told to capture and send specimens of new creatures back for study though out first specimen disappeared during transportation. Though instead of new species, we found old supposedly extinct species. This is the one we captured during the expedition which caused most of the hunters to be injured" she spoke sliding a panel to view the inside.

Team RWBY moved closer to the hole staring inside hearing a purring noise. Something then slammed into the side of the container screeching loudly as lights lit up revealing a large Raptor. "It's a velociraptor!" Ruby said in awe before Weiss smacked across the head.

"I believe it is most likely a Dromaeosaurus as Velociraptors are smaller unlike how that one movie showed them to be" Weiss corrected before holding a hand to her chin. "This makes no sense though, Dinosaurs are supposed to be extinct".

"As I stated before, this Crater has a field around it preserving the ancient life within. There also seems to be a tribe of Humans and surprisingly Dinosaurian Faunus living together isolated from the world in the valley inside some walls to protect them from the threats inside". Village chief then showed a picture of the valley tribes with the large wooden wall and some Faunus with dinosaurian appearances. "These humans and Faunus reacted to us nicely at first. Then it went wrong as SOME IDIOT ACCIDENTALLY SHOT ONE OF THEIR TAILS."

"Does this mean that the meat we've been eating was-"

"Yes, Dinosaur meat. Turns out the dinosaur Faunus and the human tribes also eat dinosaurs though not of the same species they are related too"

Ruby's eyes began to gleam at the though of dinosaur hunting as she pushed Yang behind her. "Please can I go on the expedition with you? I want to be able to brag about killing a dinosaur" she said unfolding Crescent Rose to show off her weapon.

"A Sniper Rifle Scythe, could be useful to help take down some of the bigger ones though this noisy. What do the rest of you have?"

"I have my Ember Celica" Yang said activating her Shotgun Gauntlets. "And my semblance makes me stronger for each hit I take" she said as her hair caught fire.

Blake pulled out her Gambol Shroud. "My weapon is a Katana pistol and my sheath is actually a cleaver" she said separating her swords. "I can also use my ribbon to swing me to high places and make a whip of my weapon".

"I am a Schnee so you probably already know my semblance" Weiss said as she took out her Myrtenaster. "I use a Multi Action Dust Rapier with my Glyphs".

"Useful abilities all of you, I say we take the Blonde girl and the Kitty girl with us" chief said as she held Blakes hair ribbon in her hand revealing her cat ears. "Kitty girl seems like she knows how to survive in a dangerous environment and Blonde Girl seems like the type to beat a dinosaur up which may tenderize the meat".

Yang cheered as she was chosen for the expedition while Blake wondered how she didn't notice the Chief taking her ribbon. "Thank you for choosing me Chief Margarite" Yang said as she went to hug the bird Faunus only for her to fly into the air out of reach.

"I would have chosen the scythe girl as she seems like the type to kills dinosaurs and have no remorse over it but she is just too young to possibly lose her life out in battle so far. The Schnee seems like she wouldn't dirty herself" Chief Margarite said as she and the expedition team prepared to leave. "Grab some ammo and let's go, we will be out for about a day or two" she said lifting her spear as her group cheered.

Yang smirked as she waved back to Ruby and Weiss as she and Blake walked towards the cavern leading into the valley. "Just a warning for you two now, some of the stronger dinosaurs have awoken their aura and we have been hearing loud roars from further in" chief said as they walked through the dark cove. After a couple minutes of walking, they finally saw light from the other side. After walking into the light, Yang gasped in Awe as did Blake at the sight they saw. Inside the crater was a giant jungle with some clearings revealing large bodies of water. In the center of all of this was a large mountain covered with dust crystals. A couple miles away from the entrance to the valley was a large wooden wall spreading around what seemed to be a large settlement. "Quiet down, we are in the natives Territory".

The group then began to walk down the crater towards the jungle as large insects flew by. "This is so cooool" Yang whispered taking a selfie of herself and a nearby Meganeura. As they walked through the underbrush, they entered a large clearings with several dinosaurs grazing upon the vegetation. "So what are we going after then?" Yang asked as Chief pointed towards a Triceratops that strayed from its herd while the non hunters were gathering edible plants and fruits.

"That Triceratops is a young one who strayed from his herd. If you see another Trike running at you then run as it is most likely the Alpha Triceratops which has activated its aura" Chief spoke pointing towards the larger triceratops which was watching over the herd farther away. "I'll scout from the air to check for anything dangerous and will shoot an energy blast which will mean retreat. For natives attack you feel free to retaliate" Chief Margarite said she took off into the sky. Yang and Blake then ran towards the triceratops, Yang head on while Blake stayed in the shadows.

"Hey Three Horn" Yang said jumping up and smashing her fist into the dinosaur's head crest cracking the bone and gaining its attention. This enraged the Trike as it roared out in Rage. It turned towards Yang who prepared herself for the large animal. The trike then rushed towards Yang. As it got close, Yang tanked the first hit avoiding the horns as she climbed onto its back. "This meat better be great" she said with each word having a powerful punch hitting the trike repeatedly. The trike then bucked Yang off as Blake Ran up and used the smaller sword of Gambol shroud to blind the Trike's right eye distracting it. Suddenly, a large energy bolt struck the ground near it giving Yang the chance to hit the Triceratops on its horn cracking it off as she used it to stab into the trikes tough skull. As it was dying, Blake came in and quickly sliced open its neck spilling its blood onto the grass below.

"That was quick" Blake said only for Margarite to fly down.

"Are you two idiots! Get out of here!" She shouted firing more energy blasts into the jungle as an even louder and more terrifying roar cried out. From the jungle came a large Tyrannosaurus Rex which seemed to be covered in aura tanking the energy blasts. The Rex had several battle scars covering its body showing its experience as it roared into the sky. Margarite then flew higher attracting the large Rex towards her sending more energy blasts towards the Rex angering it.

"It's a real T-Rex just like in that Cretaceous Park Movie" Yang said taking a picture of the T-Rex and a selfie with Blake showing Margarite blasting the Rex. "And send. Ruby is going to be sooooo jealous" Yang said using her semblance to give her the strength to heft the Trike on her shoulders bough barely.

"You do realize you just got blood in your hair right?" Blake said as Yang realized the cut open neck was on her hair bleeding onto her hair.

"Graaaaaahhhhhhh" Yang shouted tossing the trike towards the exit of the valley landing it on the pathway halfway up.

"Nice throw" Blake said before she sliced through a spear that was tossed towards her as gunshots fired out in the underbrush. Looking towards the trees, she saw that the rest of the expedition was slowly being overpowered by tribesmen wielding spears and swords with dust crystals imbedded into them. "The Natives are here" she said using Gambol shroud to deflect arrows as the sounds of Drums began to sound out as well as singing of some kind. This caused the air to grow colder as clouds began forming with lightning crackling in the clouds above. As this was happening, Margarite was flying around gracefully as she fired more energy blasts at the Rex. Soon, Blake and Yang were surrounded by natives at spear point.

One of them began making grunts towards them. "Hey chill man" Yang spoke only for a Velociraptor Faunus to swing his spear at her missing. "Nice try but you'llllll". Yang's eyes then drifted to the strands of blonde hair that got stuck on the mans spear burn away as rage filled her eyes. "RRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH" Yang shouted as she lit aflame with fiery red eyes and quickly got into close range of the Faunus punching him across the chest knocking him away as the drums grew more intense as blue and yellow dust seemed to fly upwards increasing the clouds and lightning. Loud thundering footsteps then began to shake the ground as trees were moved away. A loud Roar of challenge then roared out causing the Rex whose teeth and claws were aflame to stop trying to devour Margarite and turn to Roar back in challenge.

Back at camp, everyone heard the two roars from the valley as some of the injured huntress and hunters woke up in Fear. "Run, He's here!" Some said while others began to wimper as Ruby and Weiss looked over too them as they tried to help calm them.

"Whose coming?" Ruby asked one of the hunters as he began screaming.

"HE'S HERE, KONG IS HERE RUN" he shouted trying to get up to run away before the doctor gave him some sedatives to calm him down.

"What did he mean by Kong? Was that what made that loud roar and are Yang and Blake in trouble?" Weiss said as Ruby looked towards the crater in worry.

Back with Yang, she had finished clearing the tribesmen attacking them fairly quickly with Blake's help as they saw a large 50 foot tall gorilla leap out of the forestry and land in front of them. "That gorilla is Giant" yang said staring up at the giant ape.

"King Kong" one of the Dinosaur Faunus Yang beat up said as he stood up slowly.

"So you guys call this guy King Kong? A nice name. Beat up that Rex Kong" Yang said as Blake helped the Beaten Faunus back to his people as well as the other beaten up Faunus and humans.

Kong began to beat his chest as he and the Rex stared at each other. Kong then ran full force towards the Rex and slammed his fist into the side of the Rex. It then cried out in pain before it sunk its teeth into Kong's Arm with its flame covered teeth. Kong screamed out as he began to punch the Rex in the head repeatedly trying to free his burning arm. He then grabbed the flaming maw of the Rex with one of his feet and his other arm and began to slowly tear open the Tyrannosaur's grip and freed his arm and began to pat down the fires. The Rex then roared out again rushing Kong and knocking him over with a flaming headbutt.

"How is that Rex using fire?" Yang asked out loud as more Natives began to appear as more singing began. The newer natives brought out large containers filled with what seemed to be a orange red juice.

"It must have eaten a lot of Fire Dust and somehow learned to use it after it digested through his body" Blake said watching as Yang tried some of the red juice. Blake gave a small sniff of the juice and realized what it was. "Yang that stuff is alcohol" she said as Yang continued to drink.

"This stuff is great" Yang said as she drank a small amount of the berry juice. She was hen once again placed at spear point for drinking berry juice this time and not just because she was in their territory.

King Kong was currently trying his hardest to avoids the Rex's flaming attacks while trying to grapple with the Rex. The Rex then tried for another flaming headbutt towards Kong only for Kong to quickly dodge and grab around the neck of the theropod. He began to choke out the Tyrannosaurus who set his head on fire burning Kong's fur only for Lightning to strike Kong. Instead of burning and hue ting the giant ape, the electricity instead began to course through the large apes body increasing his strength and durability allowing him to weather the flames of he Rex. He soon choked out the T-Rex and dropped it to the floor kicking it away from him.

"Yeah Woohoo, he beat that Rexy with a Yang" Yang slurred drunkenly drinking more berry juice as Kong turned to the drums and saw the barrels of Berry Juice. He then noticed a beautiful buxom Blonde girl cheering next to one of the berry juice containers drinking some. He then slowly walked towards them before a bird flew around his head. Though the bird wore clothes and had a spear. Kong just smacked the Bird away from him into a tree and grabbed drunk Yang.

"Yang!" Blake said as she tried to get to her friend only to be knocked away. Blake quickly climbed into a tree as Natives tried to surround her crouching next to Margarite who was holding her broken arm. Kong Roared in Triumph and took the now sleeping Yang and a jug of berry juice before running off back into the jungle. "The Gorilla has Yang" Blake said as she tried to leap to chase after hem only for Margarite to hold her back.

"We need everyone if we are going to survive an encounter with the Gorilla" she said firing energy blasts below them knocking away the natives and freeing her expedition team. "Team Retreat back to camp" she shouted flying in the air as she covered them with energy blasts knocking away angry natives while Blake kept arrows from hitting her.

'I really Hope Yang survives that giant Gorilla they call Kong' Blake though as she slashed apart an arrow heading towards Margarite as they ran back to the exit making sure to take the Triceratops with them. Blake gave one last look towards the valley as she saw Kong entering the mountain in the center.

 **A/N: and that's it for now. I was going to have Ruby go out on the adventure to kill Dino's with them but thought 'they still need to protect the camp' and how King Kong prefers Blondes and not redheads or petite white haired girls. Someone really needs to make a nice King Kong crossover fanfiction. I liked the idea of a T-Rex with aura using Fire to fight Kong as he always reacts to burned fur with anger. I also kept the Rex alive in case I do continue this story and bring in two other T-Rex with different elements such as Lightning and Ice or even Wind which could be used as a sonic roar. Not sure if I will continue this but if I do then you will see it on my stories list. This is Daozang Signing out.**


	7. Sentai Villains in a new world

Chapter 1

 **A/N – I thought I was going to not release anything this week to work on school and chapters for next week but then during class I had another of my weird delusions. Many Sentai villains are either dead, reformed to good, or both. Now what if some of the dead were to be placed in an alternative world together with the kamen rider enemies as their antagonists who are trying to recruit them. Then my delusion went weird with D and Izayoi Kyuemon going out for some drinks with them drinking the power of fear inside his bottle as well as and some other drinks when shocker appears and this was born. It's just a weird idea that may or may not become a story and its from Ferocious Knight D's point of view for the first scene at least as I just enjoy using him in stories.**

"Hello everyone"  
'thinking'

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 1

Story start.

This was my third life. You might be wondering how is his your third life when you can only live once. Well the first time I died was from falling out of a giant spinosaur robot to my death after being punched out to stop my destruction of the world. Then I escaped hell when the doors to hell were opened only to die when I tried to get my revenge against those kyoryugers by the same spinosaurus robot. When I awoke in this third life I wasn't alone. Who am I you ask? Well I'm the knight of ferocity Deathryuger or D for short.

(Other world/third person view)

"I'm alive again" shouted a fang covered monster. His head was covered in fangs like a mouth with a dog head on his forehead. He had dreadlocks and was mostly red in body with the exception of his blue chest and clothing. On his left breast connected to a metal strap was a mask of anger. This was D the Knight of Ferocity of the deboss legion. "Now I can kill those stupi- oh who am I kidding, I've died twice now and had several years in hell to think about it" he said sitting down. He had awoken on the top of a grassy hill next to a large tree surrounded by bushes and trees which was close to a small village.

"Hey D, is that you?" From inside the bushes came a struggling man trying to pry something off his face wearing samurai armor. Soon pieces of red ceramic like armor flew towards the man ending his struggling as it formed a new shape. This new monster had a lion shaped head with two horns and giant fangs held together by two chains as armor for his chest. Around his neck was a fur collar. On his upper chest was three circles with the right and middle filled yellow with three black magatama while the left side held the same mask as D. His shoulders had giant yellow shoulder spikes themed like lightning. Around his legs were yellow tiger skin cloths over tiger themed pants under a brown overcoat. His arms had large wrist claws and his feet had three large lion like claws.

"Yo Dogold. How was your death?" D asked as he stood up to greet his fellow knight of anger. Dogold shrugged as he tested his new body.

"I got my final battle with Utsusemimaru after killing my replacement named Endolf" Dogold said as he sliced a tree at the base commenting on how much weaker this human was compared to Utsusemimaru. Dogold walked over to D inspecting his fellow Knight of Deboss. "You got reborn from hell as well, but what about the kitsune in the tree".

Falling from above them, a figure revealed himself. "Impressive, not many can sense a ninja of my caliber, you exceed my expectations as Knights of deboss" the figure said revealing itself. It was heavily clothed in black and yellow leather with fur edges and a belt in the center. On its right shoulder was a tiger head and he had two cat arms extending from his back and tied into a bow. He had a gourd tied to his waist with wide cloths on his arms. He wore grey and yellow leggings and had a kitsune mask on his face. "Where are my manners, I am Kibaoni Kyuemon Shingetsu but you can just call me Izayoi Kyuemon. I was part of the Yokai wanting to take over the world fighting against the new Sentai who are ninjas if you would like to know following after a train themed sentai".

"So you are our Kohai, I'm guessing you died as well" D said as he pulled out a jug of restoration water passing some to Dogold. "What was your powers, ours was the ability to gain power from and create anger". Dogold gave the jug back to D as he wiped his mouthpiece.

Kyuemon laughed slightly. "I'm a ninja who uses both ninjutsu and yōjutsu" he said as the gourd on Kyuemon's waist began to fill. Shaking the gourd, he found it to be filling slowly but still filling nonetheless. Looking over to the village, he noticed smoke building from the rooftops. "It seems someone is attacking that village, we should go see what it is". Kyuemon then started to walk towards the town using a henge to take the look of his human form in a ninja uniform.

"There might be some good drinks, let's check out the village Dogold" D said putting his jug away as he pulled out his Deboss zyudenchi. Fueling it with his power, he then pressed down on it as he was covered in a Navy hue before turning into a human form. He learned this technique after seeing Torin do it once while they were in hell and modified it to work as long as he was powering the zyudenchi. He was muscular with short black hair that spiked up wards with a single one that went down. His clothing was a red overcoat with his mask of anger on the left side over a navy blue shirt and brown pants (Adult Gohan with these clothing). "It's a good thing Ramirez forced me to read a manga in hell during his watch to keep us from escaping" D said testing out his new look.

"I can feel anger and rage from there which may help us grow stronger" Dogold said as he assumed the form of the human he had taken over. He had on a red and gold colored samurai chest plate and leggings but with his mask of anger on the right chestplate. His human form had changed somewhat having a more angry look to it. He had black hair tied into a pony tail in the back. "I don't like this human form but it will help us blend in" he said as they followed after Kyuemon who was waking above the air using Yōjutsu. Looking back, Kyuemon noticed D's look.

"You really chose to look like Gohan from that dragon ball Z manga" Kyuemon dead panned as they all ran towards the burning village. As they reached it, they saw villagers dressed in poor clothing running away from red demons with giant opened mouths. They had on leather armor fleury yellow sleeves and pants. "Nanashi from the Gedoushu, they come out of cracks and live in the sanzu river in the land of the dead" Kyuemon said tossing shuriken at the Nanashi.

The villagers saw this and noticed a ninja, a samurai, and a muscular man in odd clothing. "Please save us, our leader died from bandits and these monsters appeared scaring off the bandits but their killing everyone" a man pleaded bowing to them as the rest of the villagers started to bow to them.

"We will help but we will become your leaders" D said pulling out his war spear sword from somewhere as Dogold did the same. Walking forward, Zorima began to rise from the ground behind them scaring the villagers. "Zorima attack". Both groups of combatants charged towards each other and began fighting sword against razor edged circular energy guns. D soon joined in the battle slashing apart nanashi left and right as more emerged from the cracks.

"They summon demons to fight for them" a villager said falling over as Zorima began to fire energy blasts from their weapons slaying their more plentiful enemies.

Meanwhile Kyuemon had gathered most of the villagers behind him as more nanashi came out of cracks as houses burned. His gourd was filling with tons of fear as the villagers watched their homes burn as nanashi came closer. "As much as I would like a little more fear, I should take care of this" he said pulling out his mallet. " **Ikazuchi Shōrai no Jutsu** ". Holding out his hand, lightning began to fire out of his palms electrocuting the nanashi destroying them only for more to appear from cracks. "Let's try this out then" he said noticing that the Deboss knights have their foot soldiers fighting alongside them. Placing a shuriken in his mallet, he swung it as several blue ashigaru looking footmen with metal hats appeared wielding spears with a line of riflemen. "Hmm, they've reverted to Hitokarage, well go fight those Nanashi already". The Hitokarage with spears charged forth fighting the more numerous Nanashi as their arbaques wielding Hitokarage covered them.

"This one as well can summon monsters" the villager shouted as his fear began to fill more drops into the gourd.

"They are Yokai" Kyuemon said as he noticed the other two waking towards him slashing Nanashi as they did so. Soon another horse of nanashi appeared as well as a different monster.

"I, Kagekamuro, have arrived to spread terror to flood the sanzu river" a red and blue monster with a large face for his lower half and a smaller head on his upper head. In his hands were two swords and his shoulders had eyes upon them. "Wait, you three seem different then the humans and the foot soldiers are proof of that". Seeing the two swords in the Ayakashi's hands, Dogold felt the need to challenge him to a duel.

"Hey Kagekamuro, I challenge you to a duel" Dogold said walking through the battling Nanashi, Zorima, and Hitokarage. He then crossed blades with the opposing forces.

"Wait who are you? We could use some more people in the Gedoushu" Kagekamuro said blocking Dogolds powerful attacks. He then slashed back with one blade while holding Dogold in place with the other. His attack did little to faze dogold leaving a scratch mark on the samurai armor. Dogold kicked the kaijin away and slashed with even more strength using the anger from the villagers to fuel his attacks. Kagekamuro held his chest in pain after being all knocked back. Pointing his swords at Dogold, he began to fire hails of bullets at him.

"I am the Raging Knight Dogold!" He shouted slicing apart the bullets fired at him by the Ayakashi. Raising his Kenka Jōtō to the sky, he began to charge it up with lightning. " **Raiden Zanko** " Dogold said honoring his rival using his attack slashing forward as bolts of lightning followed the attack from the sky striking and electrocuting the Ayakashi. Soon it began to dry up running out of Sanzo Water. "Tell your boss to not disturb this village unless he wants a fight" Dogold said as the Ayakashi left back through the cracks along with his nanashi.

"Thank you for saving us demon summoners" the village elder said walking up to the three as Zorima and Hitokarage went to put out fires.

"Make us your village leaders and bring us some sake" D said only for some villagers ran up with something covered in cloth.

"The village leader always takes this weapon upon their leadership, we found it one day outside the village imbedded into a stone" they said giving the object to D. Unwrapping the object, D's eyes brightened up.

"The Flute Buster" he said putting it to his mouth. He then started to play a melody on the weapon as Zorima started to grow stronger as they took out fires. It had a side effect of hurting the villagers heads slightly as rage filled their heads. They were about to rampage and start fighting before D stopped playing. "I missed this" he said as he and his fellow reformed villains entered what remained of the village bar. "Bring us some Sake and some cups".

As they waited, they looked out the side of the building which was missing and began talking. "So I guess we own this village now" Dogold said as he grabbed Kyuemon's gourd and poured himself some liquid fear.

"Don't drink the fear that's been gathering, wait for the sake at least and pour some for us too" Kyuemon said taking back his gourd and pouring himself and D some fear. "Fear can empower Yokai and make them more youthful yet it can also be drunk like sake" he said holding up his cup as the bartender gave them a bottle. "Hitokarage, fix this good mans bar" Kyuemon said as they began to rebuild the broken walls.

"I guess we're partners in changing our ways then" D said as he lifted his cup. "To new beginnings" he said drinking his fear alongside his reformed villains. He then choked as he felt power course through him changing from fear to anger empowering him slightly. The same thing happened to Dogold which made Kyuemon laugh at them.

"The power of fear can both empower an individual and acts like an alcohol" Kyuemon said some Hitokarage poured the three of them some sake. "I think we'll work together quite well for now at least, when our village gets strong let us raid our enemies and fill our jugs with fear while giving ourselves more territory" he said as they all clinked and downed their cups as the Hitokarage refilled them. "A Ninja, a Samurai, and a Madman. Such leaders we are".

"Are you going to pay for that sir" the bartender said only for the three to turn into their real forms briefly before changing back.

"I'm sorry but do you really want to ask us that?" Kyuemon said as the Hitokarage held their spears at him. He quickly shook no as Kyuemon put them back to work. "Good, you provide us free Sake and you don't need to pay us anything unless you want protection from someone" Kyuemon said downing another cup of sake as the man nodded.

"I can feel a great anger within the cracks. I think we should enrage that man more to make us stronger huh D" Dogold said feeling pure rage and anger emanating from a glowing red crack. Soon the red glow subsided as the anger disappeared. "I bet you he might have killed that Kagekamuro guy" he said drinking as a mysteriously dressed man walked through town taking pictures on an old magenta camera.

(In the realm of the dead, Not Deboss Hell)

"I'm sorry I failed sir, but it seems we weren't the only ones to be revived" Kagekamuro said kneeling before his master.

"You dare to fail me!" His master, Dokoku Chimatsuri shouted preparing to unleash his rage upon the Ayakashi only for a sorrowful song to play from outside. "Dayu, you've revived" he said calming down putting away his sword as a woman with a red hair like head with a blue songstress dress walked in.

"Calm down Dokoku, you need your strength if your going to go back up to the living world again" Dayu said sitting down as she continued to play her shamisen calming the usually angered leader.

"These new villains better stay out of my way" dokoku said as he drank some sake in his now calm state.

(Between dimensions)

"So you've found a world where some villains have been revived, let us go and recruit these Deboss, Yokai, and Gedoushu to our ranks as Dai Shocker is reborn" said a mysterious shadowed man laughing as several black dressed combatants cheered with an 'Eeee'.

 **A/N – and that is what I came up with. It started out as a delusion with two villains drinking and ended up looking like this somehow with two forces fighting each other though all being similar and another enemy at the end. This story makes the characters OOC as D isn't killing people, Dogold isn't Killing people, and Kyuemon actually changes slightly after his death and possession of Luna. While thinking of human forms for Dogold and D, I was thinking that Dogold would still look like his inhabitant while for D I just tried to remember some anime characters and Gohan appeared first in my head so I thought why not. Also this is mostly going to be Sentai vs rider villains with the gedoushu being both an ally and enemy. This is Daozang Signing out.**


	8. Crazycraft and RWBY

Chapter 1

A/N – I was watching a playthrough of crazycraft by a youtuber named thnxcya when an idea came to me. The ants in the orespawn mod can transport people to other dimensions. What would happen if one of these ants say an unstable ant somehow make its way to another dimension and mutates from the atmospherical change before it bites someone. Then I remembered something about the superhero called The Flash and how he can go into other timelines through speed which reminded me of Ruby for her speed semblance. Also applied to this is how Spider-Man gets his powers through a spider bite, Ruby would get dimension traveling abilities to reach the overworld through a mutated unstable ant bite. Who's to say that an unstable ant wouldn't mutate after switching from a blocky environment to a smooth world of darkness and die soon after from the change. I am using a minecraft world generated on my computer for reference.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Minecraft, they belong to their respective owners.**

"Talking"  
" _thinking_ "

Chapter 1

Story Start.

A snowy forest clearing full of dissipating black corpses. Each body looked to be wolf shaped and had several body parts missing from them. In the center of all this carnage was a red hooded figure with black clothing holding a large scythe over her head. "That was a work out, now I need to buy some more dust tomorrow" the figure said pulling her hood off revealing a pale white face. The girl had black hair with red tips and the most peculiar thing about her was that she had silver eyes. She wore a black blouse with a black combat skirt with red trimmings. This was Ruby Rose, Scythe wielding kill happy huntress in training. She then started to walk towards the edge of the clearing when something peculiar met her sight. Speeding over to a tree, she saw a blocky multicolored toy. The thing that attracted her to it wasn't because of the colors as it was too small to be seen, it was because the toy was glowing in multicolored lights. The ant seemed to be changing colors constantly as it did so.

"Is this a glow in the dark toy ant of some kind" she said picking it up watching it twitch its antennae. The ant was brown, red, white, and black with a blocky appearance and was the size of one of her fingers. "It looks so cuAAAAHHH" Ruby shouted as the ant suddenly bit her hand. She tossed it to the ground and held her hand watching as her aura flowed over the bite. Instead of healing the small bump, her aura flared up and seemed to glow brighter for a second before disappearing. "Stupid ant, where did it go" she shouted looking at the ground only to see the ant flash a red color before falling to its side and disappearing. "That wasn't a Grimm, it would have turned into black particles but it just vanished" she said to herself as the pain from her ant bite disappeared. Looking at her scroll, she noticed the time. "I've got twenty minutes to get home before dad gets mad" she shouted in a panic as she began to speed through the forest with rose Petals flowing behind her. As she ran, she started to run at full speed as to get home faster when she noticed something weird happening with her semblance. 'The rose petals don't usually swirl around in front of me like this and I've never had purple particles either' she thought as the land around her started to blur. The purple particles and rose petals began to build up in front of her as electrical shocks passed her by. She then tried to stop running only for an eerie black void to absorb her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA" she shouted as she passed through the portal. Looking at her surroundings, she found that everything was turning blocky and several blocky eyes including a pair of sunglasses and an eyepatch were staring at her from the void as she went back to sprinting as to not accidentally get stuck in the void. A flash of light then lit up ahead of Ruby as the eyes faded away. "-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH oomph". As she came out from the void, she had smacked herself into a tree. "Ow, that hurt and why are the trees blocky?" She said holding her nose a she sat up from her fall. Looking around, Ruby noticed that everything was blocky, even the large head sized butterflies in the air. She was on a small island with an ocean on one side and what seemed to be a settlement nearby on the mainland just a couple meters away. In the water was a wooden house which lied just barely out of reach from land.

Standing up, she dusted her clothing off as she took another look around. Next to a tree was a chest and a sign which read 'To Newcomers'. Going over to the chest, Ruby opened it using the tip of crescent rose as a screen appeared over the now opened chest. "A video game chest screen" Ruby said as she went over to it. Without any caution, Ruby looked at the contents of the chest finding an orb and a dusty book inside the actual chest alongside other blocks. Picking up the book, she noticed that the screen showed that the book had been taken out. "I wonder if this will work" Ruby said touching the orb on the chest screen as it appeared in her hands. "It works!" Just then, the orb started floating and circling Ruby. "Um, nice magical orby thing?" She said as it thrust itself into her chest knocking her over. "Ow" she said looking at her chest to find no hole or blood. Then she noticed something appear near the top center of her vision which read 'Dirt block' and a minimap on the top right. Near the bottom part of her vision was several hearts and food icons as well as several clear blocks just like the chest inventory with the first slot showing crescent rose while the second held the book.

"I think I'm seeing things" she said going to the book staring at it Reading the title as 'Guide for newcomers, by TheCodyMaverick and JoeBuz'. Opening the book, she began to read its contents.

"Greetings newcomers to the world of minecraft or more specifically for this dimension, Crazycraft. This dimension is a world of blocks as you may have noticed but it holds many dangers as the creatures here have an increased amount of health points then usual. There were several others before you and as you may find around the world the several giant statues of legendary heroes known as minecrafters who have left their own legacy within the world. Inside these statues hold loot which you may take for your own personal gain as well as being allowed to take any block you deem important to collect from the structure itself but that's enough about that." Ruby read as several thoughts ran through her head.

"So is there are heroes in this world and they called themselves minecrafters, oh I want to meet one of them someday" she said as she continued to read.

"The sphere in the chest will give you the abilities of a minecrafter with the power to craft and build in this world of blocks. It will give you a HUD for seeing information on various blocks, ores, and Mobs in the world and their health. Near the bottom of your vision will be several hearts and ham bars, this is your health and hunger bars which will show how close you are to dying as well as how hungry you are. However your most useful tool will be your inventory which you can access by either saying Inventory or thinking the words Inventory. Only you can see the contents of your own inventory".

"So I am a living video game player then, that. Is. AWESOME!" Ruby zipped around in joy as she decided to test her new powers. "INVENTORY" she shouted as a screen appeared showing her image on the top left side with what seemed to be armor bars on the sides. Next to that was four empty slots and underneath them was several rows of empty slots. "So this is what a minecrafter feels like, actually this must be how all video game characters feel" she said in awe at her new powers. Then she noticed another bar underneath her life bar which was blue in color and read Aura. "I guess it reads aura as well, pretty cool". Looking back to the book, she finished off what the first page had to say.

"The rest of this book will have information on the world and the functions of wellbeing a minecrafter including several achievements you may earn in the world and crafting recipes. Due to being another dimension, the time frame in this world and your original work will be different by an unknown amount of time. We wish you good luck with your survival in the world of CrazyCraft. Sincerely, TheCodyMaverick and Joebuz. Rulers of Atlantis". Underneath the names were square images of a penguin face and a chicken face. "P.S. Death isn't permanent in this world for people who have the abilities of minecrafters or anyone they bring to this dimension though pain still exists. You will simply respawn wherever you last slept in a bed or in a random location near your death spot. A minecrafter can give the ability to respawn to others they bring with them by forming a party with them by using the command Create Party. Others will gain a health bar, hunger bar, and hotbar but no inventory for as long as they are in this dimension. More on party command on page 24. This does not apply to your original world however as death still applies there".

"So they live in Atlantis, wherever that is" Ruby said as she read more information on this world. "I can break blocks by hitting them with stuff but certain things like pickaxes are required to obtain certain ores" she said as she walked over to the tree. "Take this" she said as she started to punch the tree watching as cracks formed on the block until it finally broke. "Timbeeerrrrrr" Ruby shouted as the oak wood block was absorbed into her inventory. However the tree kept itself floating in the air as if part of its trunk wasn't missing. "That's disappointing but at least my hand doesn't hurt and is that a sea serpent!" She shouted spotting a large blue snake floating above the waters. She watched as it swam further out to sea as she let out a sigh of relief.

"It should be easier to chop this down with crescent rose" Ruby said as she swung her scythe accidentally killing a butterfly. "Butterfly NOOOOO" she said as it turned into black blocks and was absorbed into her. Suddenly information filled Ruby's mind as a smirk covered her face. "Your sacrifice was not in vain butterfly, Transformation" Ruby said as she jumped into the air while turning into blocks. The blocks were black and were changing her shape as it revealed itself as the butterfly she had just killed. "No one suspects the butterfly" Ruby said as she started to jump around. "Why can't I fly!" She shouted turning back to human form and searched inside the book. "Stupid achievements and blocking abilities".

Walking around after collecting the rest of the tree, she found herself staring at what seemed to be a large blocky humanoid cat statue. "This must be one of the legendary minecrafters, I'm gonna loot the place" she shouted after she broke and collected all the items in the chest getting two stone picks, some oak wood, and two torches. Reaching the front, she found that the entrance was covered with stone from the hill in front of it.

"Come on, what is this horrible doorway" she shouted as an annoying buzz sounded out around her.

"This Statue is in honor of the minecrafter Stampylongnose" a sign said on his feet as she found the statue to be made of wool and some iron blocks. Taking out her pick axe from the hotbar by thinking of it, she began to hammer away at the stone blocks watching as they cracked and fell down into smaller rotating blocks. These blocks were then absorbed into her inventory which she looked into reading them as Cobblestone. She then placed the oak wood into her crafting area learning the basics of crafting as the buzzing continued.

"What's making that dumb buzzing noise!"

Turning around angrily, she looked upwards only to find the source of the buzz. In the air above her was a giant green and white praying mantis. It was blocky of course but still scary looking.

"Giant Mantis, I Will Kill You" she shouted as she started to fire bullets at it. On the top right of her vision appeared an indicator which read Mantis and showed that his health was 120. As she jumped up to slice it, she was suddenly hit multiple times by its claws as her health dropped down by three hearts with each hit due to the first couple hits taking her Aura as she sliced three times into the Mantis. Then she tried to speed away only for the Mantis to block her path as she was hit several more times letting out cries of pain. Ruby watched her health dropped to zero as her vision turned red.

"AAAAAHHHHHhhhh where am I"

Ruby noticed that everything was now a reddish tint as she couldn't move. In front of her was the words respawn and underneath it was Ruby Rose was slain by Mantis. "Come on, I just started and I already died. Those mobs are strong, if this world didn't give me a revive I would be dead for real. I hope these things don't pop up in remnant anytime soon" she said clicking the respawn button with her face. She then appears next to a tree standing underneath it just a couple blocks away from the statue.

"It's still here!" She said as she began to unload her clip into the Mantis watching as she shaved off 8 health with each hit. The Mantis then swiftly flew at her once again slicing at her with its tough claws. She got one swung in with crescent rose before speeding away unscathed this time due to more room to run.

"Come and get me!" Ruby shouted on top of a tree this time as she unloaded the rest of her clip into the Mantis. She then started to use her semblance to outspeed the Mantis as it flew at her and swung crescent rose at it whenever she passed by. As its health dwindled down, she found it had 2 health left and jumped into the air behind it slamming crescent rose through its chest and into the ground where it vanished leaving items everywhere. It's body then reappeared as a black silhouette and broke apart being absorbed by Ruby.

"Its dead finally and it dropped some goodies to pick up".

Ruby then noticed it was almost night time as she rushed around collecting the drops noticing the purple particles being released off her.

"Maybe if I run fast enough I can get back home" she said watching a skeleton spawn nearby. "I'll test this after I kill that skeleton and loot the Stampy". Taking aim, Ruby fired crescent rose at the skeleton damaging it. Looking at its health, she saw it had about 134 of 155 Heath points. Running up to it, she was shot by an arrow but managed to reach close enough to continuously slice into the skeleton. She then watched as it disappeared into items, more specifically money. "Free Lien" she shouted collecting the money the skeleton dropped as the arrow inside her disappeared. She then counted up the money as she pocket it afterwards. "Perfect, now I can buy myself some dust".

Ruby walked back to the giant statue and entered. Inside was several chests. Opening the two on the first floor, she found they were empty.

"That's a rip off, where is the cool loot?"

Not wanting to get nothing out of this, Ruby took her pick and quickly took part of the wall which read as iron blocks.

"There we go, that makes up for it".

She continued up scouting each chest only to find the second floor empty as well as the third. "Why is this place empty, these next chests are probably empty too" she complained opening the first to see it was empty. "See! This other chest better be worth the death I've taken to enter this place" she said opening the last chest to find three item. The items were two enderpearls, an item frame, and a portal gun.

"Ahhhhhhh, it's a portal gun".

Taking all the items, she then decided to sort her inventory.

"I now have a Mantis claw from the mantis which is weaker then crescent rose, a music disk, chest, wool". She continued onwards until some items took interest. "Are these real diamonds? A titanium nugget and a uranium nugget?" She said taking them out to see. The diamonds were blueish and were the size of her fist. The nuggets were the size of her fingers. "It's a real diamond!" She said holding it up to a torch. "I guess this was worth it if that Mantis held diamonds on it, I should kill more of them" she said as she then remembered the portal gun. Putting it on, she saw it was a large white gun.

"I should test this thing out too, do I just push this button" she said as a blue oval appeared on the floor in front of her.

"That was cool" she said as she accidentally pushed the second button creating an orange portal on the roof. Looking up, she lost her balance accidentally falling forward into the blue portal which dropped her from the orange portal. She was then continuously stuck in a loop.

"WWWWHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" she shouted as she fell faster and faster through the portals before she died and respawned on a nearby tree. "That was really unpleasant and hurt a lot" she said sitting down on the tree after reading her cause of death. She then spent a couple minutes trying to work the portal gun. After a couple tries she finally got used to using it. "Success" she said as she accidentally fired a portal into the night sky. Looking up, she saw a full square moon in the sky. "It's so beautiful" she spoke before she and her surroundings were suddenly absorbed int the portal next to her. She then had a death screen in front of her which read "Ruby Rose was sucked to the Moon".

"You can make portals to the moon? Why is that possible? How does that even work" she said respawning and cancelling the two portals as to avoid being sucked back in again.

"I want to go home and rest" she said as she then tried running in circles at full speeds. Rose petals spiraled around her as the purple particles appeared again. She then ran faster as more and more particles appeared before she was sucked back into the void. She then reappeared back in the woods near her house where she had accidentally traveled from almost hitting a tree but managing to jump up and kick off it. "I'm Home!" Ruby shouted speeding in with portal gun in hand.

"Hey Ruby your home ten minutes early, whatcha got there" her older blonde sister Yang said pointing at the portal gun.

"It's a really cool weapon I found, watch this".

Ruby then shot the portal at one wall of her house and the other at the wall next to her. She then walked through one portal and exited the other. "Tada, Isn't this cool!" Ruby shouted noticing that her minecrafter HUD was still there.

"How did you do that and where did you get that?" Yang shouted as she ran through the portal appearing next to Ruby.

"I found it in a chest in another dimension" Ruby said switching hotbars to her two diamonds.

"You've got to take me with you next time to this other dimension, wait dimension?" Yang said questioningly before a diamond was thrust at her.

"Keep this quiet from dad and you can have a diamond" Ruby said giving her older sister a diamond to keep her mouth shut. Yang looked over the diamond to see if it was real as if was a hand sized diamond. Nodding in approval she pocketed the diamond.

"Deal, but your taking me with you next time".

 **A/N –** Completed preview. This came to me due to watching crazycraft 3.0 and as RWBY Volume 4 was released today or Saturday if this chapter comes out on Sunday. The hype from both made me want to write this even more so I decided might as well go for it. I hope you enjoyed and leave a review if your feeling good. This is Daozang Signing out.


	9. Amazons

A/N – This thought came to me during my zoning out in class. The amazon cells in Kamen Rider Amazons eat human cells or prefer human cells to other animal cells. But how would they feel about the cells of organic henchmen from the sentai series? I may not make this into a story but anyone is free to use this for themselves.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Amazons or Super Sentai.**

"Talking"  
" _thinking_ "  
( _timeskip/view change_ )

Story Start.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT ESCAPED!"

A man in a scientist coat shouted at his coworkers. In front of them was a large shattered glass and metal cage with sparks flying from the metal bits. There was a giant severed hole with sparking wires torn from within the metal bars. It looked as if something had forcefully torn its way out of the cage.

"Sir, the subject broke free from its bindings but it never had this much power before" a scared scientist said as a man with an old camera took photographs of the cage.

"You there talking pictures. I've never seen you before, who are you" the angry head scientist said as he stared at this mysterious man.

"Me? I'm just a passing by nobody but that man you had caged up isn't from this world. His world was destroyed without him knowing it by being flung to this world so I released him" the man said. He wore a black suit with a red shirt. His hair was brown and messy while he had a pink blackbird fly camera hanging from his neck.

"What do you know about subject" the scientist said pulling out a gun and pointing it at the man. A mirror like wall appeared behind the man surprising the people.

"Him? Oh he's a boy created by mixing the cells of a new creature with human cells. Basically a monster with human cells to evolve the human race" the man said as he walked backwards towards the wall.

"Capture him for questioning!" The scientist shouted only for the wall to encompass the intruder making him disappear. Just before he left, he said one last line.

"I will not allow for the captivity of a rider, even if they do hunger for humans".

"At least we have the other subjects" the man said staring at the other cages with humans with metal armbands on their arm. Some were transforming into creatures while others were in pain from hunger. It was then that he heard the beeping sound from behind him before everything turned white.

Miles away on a hilltop stood a young man wearing a torn up black shirt and jeans with cuts. He had black hair and black eyes. Around his waist was a black metal belt with a silver lizard like face in the center. The eyes were a purple color while it had a handlebar like extension under the face. The man knew what he was as he watched the lab he and his fellow amazons were trapped in explode from all the explosives he found inside. He was an experiment grown from a human egg being fertilized by genetically modified amazon cells which accelerated their growth to nearly 18 year olds in under a year. Out of the several hundreds of attempts to do so, he was one of two successful attempts. If any of the scientist survived, they would be eaten by the surviving amazons. He was one of them and he knew that the survivors would eventually find him.

"Damn, I need food" the boy said holding his gut. "I wonder how Haruka is doing with his tribe of survivors always fighting against Jin" the man said. His name was Nagoda. He had no last name as unlike his 'brother', he was created using the human cells of an unknown donor. He escaped with the other amazons during the accident in his original world learning the truth of his creation long before Haruka did. Feeling his amazon part of him screaming to hunt, to devour. Ignoring it, he began to remove onwards to find his way to the nearest town. The lab was in the mountains away from civilization but if the japans were still the same then he would find his way around. After traveling for a while while hungry, he came across a town under invasion.

There were mysterious red fish looking monsters leaving glowing red cracks and attacking people. Fighting them were colorful suited people who seemed to look like samurai with their swords slashing apart the creatures.

"They aren't amazons or I would have sensed them" Nagoda said as the creatures noticed him. They then went to attack him only for the pink samurai to save him.

"Leave this place and run" she said only for him to push her out of his way.

"I've been hungry for a while now, I wonder if they taste good" he said feeling his amazon hunger begin to take over.

"What do you mean, you need to run, a normal human can't fight the nanashi" she said grabbing his arm only for him to push her away and placed his hand in his belt. He twisted a lever on the belt making the eyes start to glow with a cry of "Sigma".

"AMAZON"

He then erupted into purple flames as he knocked away the monsters. On his place was a silver lizard like creature with purple eyes. He was now Amazon Sigma. "I hope you taste good" Nagoda said as he lunged towards a nanashi and thrust his arm through it. His mouthpiece opened up as he bit and tore a chunk out of the nanashi. "Hm?! It tastes just like a human. I've found a substitute at last!" He shouted as he felt his antennae sensing an attack from behind.

He twisted around and slashed at whatever tried to attack him finding the red samurai blocking with his sword. "Who are you and why are you eating nanashi" he said forcing Nagoda away.

"I was hungry and eating humans is against my morals. I am Amazon Sigma" Nagoda said twisting and slicing a nanashi with his boot cutters on his leg. Instead of sparks flying off the nanashi, black ooze leaked from its wounds. "An Amazon can only satisfy their hunger with human cells but in this world, there seems to be a more varied food source for us to survive" he said as he twisted the acceler grip on his amazon driver.

" **Violent Slash"**

The spikes on his arm grew longer and sharper as he sliced the nanashi in half. Instead of exploding like all the other nanashi around, this one was bisected in half revealing mysterious organs and black blood. Sigma picked up the two halves of the nanashi and hoisted them over his shoulder.

"There are more like me in this world and they might not know about these other monsters. They might turn to eating humans because of it. I will try to show them that we have alternatives to eat so we may coexist with humans but they may not listen" he said as he stared at the samurai surrounding him threateningly. "I am Amazon Sigma, brother to Amazon Omega".

"We are the Samurai Sentai Shinkengers. We will hunt you down if you are a threat to humanity like the nanashi" the red one said.

"Then I look forward to it". With that, he jumped high into the air towards the main city area. As he did so he began to think about what that man who freed him said. "live your life protecting others". As he thought about those words, a red object slammed into him from the side.

" **Violent Slash"**

He realized what the blur was as he punched his right arm forward. He stabbed his arm into the other beings chest as he was slashed across the chest.

"I knew there were other amazons here, it's a good thing I didn't kill myself yet" a red amazon said.

"Takayama Jin, I didn't expect to find you here" Nagoda said holding his chest in pain. "Want a monster? Satisfies the hunger like human flesh".

"I only eat what I hunt, like this heart here" he said holding up the heart of an amazon and eating it. "Now I want your heart as well". The two charged each other intending to destroy the other viciously. They never hit as gunfire hit between the two of them separating the two.

"What kind of monsters are these guys" said a man with a lion head. Around him were four other people with one being an actual person. The others has a shark head, a tiger head, and an elephant head.

"It's not nice to disturb an execution" Jin said staring at the animal people.

"If you are a danger then we will fight you" the guy in red said as they all took out a cube.

 **A/N – I can't figure out an ending for this but if anyone wants to adopt it then go ahead. You might find a use for it. Basically every organic enemy henchmen is stronger then humans which means they are superior to regular non transforming humans. Thus because they are alien or not robotic like many other henchmen, they can satisfy the amazon hunger for this story at least. Also did not update the last couple weeks due to a Documentary project.**


	10. Reionyx in Remnant

Chapter 10

A/N – here is an idea given to me and further improved by a guest called Austin. He gave some interesting information consisting of a Giga Battlenizer wielding Ultra OC on remnant who more then likely stays in human form with his own army of monsters while being the son of Belial. So here we go wth this insanity.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or the Ultra Series. They belong to RoosterTeeth and Tsuburaya Productions. I do not own this idea either as it was requested by a guest who gave really good details on what he wanted.**

"Talking"  
" _thinking_ "  
 **"Attacks/Monsload"**

Chapter 10

A loud clashing of metal sounded out through the barren wasteland of a dark planet. The wildlife screeched as they ran from the clashing giants above them as they clashed their giant metallic staffs against one another. One was a giant red and black being with a hunched back and clawed hands. His eyes were sharp and arched back on his head. The other was similar to the first with the same designs on the parts of his body shown while the top half of his body was covered in giant metal armor on his body. His colors were red and silver instead of black markings. His body was straight and his back not hunched unlike his opponent. Both wielded giant staffs though the first had Club like ends while the second giant had nothing like the other being more pole shaped.

"Is that all you got Lucifer" the dark giant shouted as he smacked the other across the chest knocking him back. "You don't want to end up weak like your mother now don't you".

"Take this, **Lucifer Shot** " The other giant known as Lucifer shouted as he aimed his staff at the dark giant firing a golden blast of energy. The energy was quickly smacked away by the other giant. By the time he deflected it, he was left open to attack as Lucifer staved his staff forth smacking the darker giant in the chest knocking him back. He then continued on by smacking away the giants staff out of his hands and continued on to batter him away. As the dark giant laid on the ground, Lucifer pointed his staff at the dark giants chest only for it to be knocked away and for him to trip. He was quickly countered as he felt the sharp claws of the other giant against his throat.

"Finally, You've managed to nearly defeat me" the dark giant said releasing the other from his death hold.

"I've failed again Father" Lucifer said clutching his fists together only for other to toss him his staff.

"No, you've done batter this time. Your just as strong as I am now" Belial said as he picked up his Giga Battlenizer. "Now, summon your daikaiju". Lucifer held up his battlenizer which was unlike his fathers as it was handheld and had two clawlike endpoints being a Neo Battlenizer. Belial held out his own Giga Battlenizer as he prepared to summon his own kaiju. "Fight!" Belial shouted as he summoned a single Eleking who cackled for battle.

"Go, Gyaos" Lucifer shouted as his Battlenizer opened up.

" **Battlenizer, Monsload"**

A card like image left the Battlenizer into the air as a bird like screech tore through the air as the Shadow of Evil appeared.

"Interesting Choice, now let's see how much stronger your control over your monsters are". Belial ordered his monster to battle as did Lucifer.

Eleking looked towards the Gyaos as it started to fire light blades from its mouth towards the agile bird. Gyaos swiftly flew around the blasts moving around behind Eleking as it fired its sonic beam slicing through the white eel creature gaining a screech of anguish from it. Eleking electrified its tail and swung it into the air behind him smacking the Gyaos into a mountain and frying its flesh making Lucifer flinch back in pain slightly. Gyaos screeched as it felt the electricity coursing through its body as Eleking drew closer. Just as it seemed to be a loss for the shadow of evil, it fired its sonic beam at Elekings neck slicing a hole through it making the creature reel back. It clutched its neck as it tried desperately to stop the bleeding as the Gyaos flew and began to claw at its face. It then started to bite one of Eleking's horns and tore it off the poor creature as it tried to swat the demonic bird away. Gyaos swiftly flew behind Elskings head and latched onto the eel and fired another sonic beam down into the other kaiju's head killing it. Gyaos screeched in victory as it started to devour the other kaiju.

"Impressive, you won this time" Belial said as the souls of his defeated kaiju was absorbed into his Battlenizer to slave away for another battle. "Now hold out your Battlenizer and your staff" He ordered as Lucifer recalled Gyaos.

Doing as his father asked, he was surprised as his father sent a beam of energy from his Giga Battlenizer into the two objects as they began to fuse. Soon, they morphed together creating another Giga Battlenizer as DNA sequences started to leave Belials Battlenizer and entered his progeny's Battlenizer. Monstrous roars echoed as they began to form into the staff like weapon.

"What did you do?" Lucifer asked holding his new Battlenizer. He could feel powerful creatures that he felt would be troubling to control or would reject being controlled.

"I fused the machine staff you created with your Neo Battlenizer evolving it into a Giga Battlenizer which can summon both Kaiju and Machines. I also placed in the DNA sequences of some of the strongest kaiju in this universe and others that even I cannot defeat alone" he responded as he then sighted something heading towards him from space from a dimensional opening. "Go through here, Take this universe over and rule it while I deal with an old problem" Belial said sounding almost cheerful as he sighted his enemy flying towards him. He lifted his claws opening a dark portal for his son to go through as he fired a blast of energy towards the approaching figure. As he did so, the Techtor Gear dismantled itself from Lucifer and entered his Giga Battlenizer revealing that the top half of his body had black markings on them. His face had the same eye type of his father and head shape.

"Alright Father, I'll be sure to avenge Mother when I return" Lucifer said as he entered the portal as a silver, blue, and red figure landed on the ground.

"Zero, I see you found me" Belial said closing the dark portal.

"Who was that Belial and where is the kidnapped woman" Zero said as he pulled out his dual Zero Sluggers.

"She was never kidnapped, just misunderstood" Belial said as he prepared for battle against his opponent. "I've been waiting for thousands of years for this rematch" he said aiming his Giga Battlenizer into the air summoning the full horde of his monster army.

{In another universe}

Dark clouds coated the sky around a village on the continent of Sanus as a group of people stood in an office.

"Sir we've sighted a large amount of bandits heading this way, what should we do".

A large bald black man with a scar across his nose stood at the head of the table as he looked over the information. "How many have you sighted" he asked as he turned to stare out his window towards the stormy sky.

"Hundreds, more then enough to destroy our small village easily".

The leader grumbled under his breath as the night sky suddenly lit up. His eyes widened as a giant of light descended from the clouds before dispersing into nothingness as it struck the ground. "What the hell was that". He stared out into the distance trying to see anything through the murky skies as the rain fell heavily.

"Must have been a large lighting strike" one man suggested.

"There was no sound, a lighting bolt that large should have made a noise" the leader said as a realization overcame his face. He quickly moved around his office toward the door as his advisors moved out of his way. "Gather all the townspeople in the morning and have armed guards around the walls at all times" he ordered as he left towards the village archives. Once inside the building, he began to search through the older documents quickly trying to find something. "Where is it, the old prophecy left to us centuries ago by the wiseman" he muttered before he accidentally pressed a wooden board revealing a small dusty old wood box decorated in ornate designs hidden within the wall. Picking it up, he slowly opened it revealing a dusty rolled up scroll, not the technological scroll but one made of parchment. He then took out the scroll within and opened it revealing both pictures and writing alike though both seemed to be ancient. "It's a good thing Grandmother taught me how to read the ancient dialects" he said as he read the prophecy.

" _ **The world will fall to ruins hundreds of years from now by a woman of pure evil. Her strength will destroy all life on this world for her own personal gain. However, there will be two who can stop this catastrophe. The son of a Demon with an army of monsters. The last Rose of Summer. These two have the power to destroy her alone but their differing views will cause them to clash with each other leading the world to either ruin or prosperity. One will appear with a giant of light while the other be born with Silver Eyes. They are the last hope to save this world from extinction."**_

The man reread the ancient prophecy once again as he thought over what he had just scene recently occur. "One of the two chosen have arrived." He muttered before closing the document and hiding it to prepare for his speech for his village to prepare for battle.

"Stupid planets and their atmospheres" Lucifer muttered as he stood up from a crater in the ground in Human form. "From what I learned while going through the dimensional rift, this planet has both Humans and a subspecies known as Faunus" he said as he looked over his form. His skin was a light tan and he had no clothing on at all with the exception of the techtor gear he had stored in his Giga Battlenizer. He was of an average height and build showing some muscles on his body. His eyes were amber colored and his hair was pitch black.

"Hey look, a naked kid in a crater" a voice said as Lucifer looked into the forestry around him. Surrounding his crater were a small group of humans and Faunus wearing rugged dirty clothing and holding many weapons pointed towards him. "That staff looks expensive, Give it to us kid and we might not kill you" a man with an eyepatch said, a smirk on his face. He wore a black short sleeve Trench coat over a black tank top and dark blue jeans.

"I hate being given demands by someone weaker then me" Lucifer said slamming the end of his Giga Battlenizer into the ground. He could hear the cries of the hundreds of kaiju which had formed in his new Battlenizer calling for battle.

"Fine, kill him and take the staff" the man ordered as two of the bandits next to him fired their rifles at Lucifer who stood in the crater. Just as it seemed they would kill him easily, he swung his Giga Battlenizer deflecting the bullets into their comrades who were knocked into trees.

"Interesting, you humans seem to have some sort of protective energy within you" he said as he aimed the Battlenizer at one of the people who shot at him. "This is how you kill someone".

" **Lucifer Shot!"**

A blast of energy left the end of the Battlenizer as it struck a man in the chest sending him flying backwards at extremely high speeds burning a hole through his clothes as the blast took out his aura. He smashed into a tree as a crack was heard, snapping his spine and killing the man.

"Tch, not enough energy output in this body" Lucifer said feeling his energy recovering rapidly. Four other people charged in with weapons ranging from generic swords and daggers while the remaining five not including the leader aimed their rifles and firearms at Lucifer. Lucifer slowly walked towards the closest bandit before striking him in the gut with the Battlenizer. Swinging down, he slammed the bandit to the floor just in time to block a sword strike from another. Moving in close, he grabbed the girl who slashed at him and tossed her into the air. He then slammed his staff into her sending her flying into the gun wielding bandits as the remaining two fighters circled him.

"Um boss, he just took out two of our group knocking them out cold while killing a third. He is also doing all this naked" a machine gun wielding bandit said as she was smacked across the head.

"He is naked, that means bullets can kill him".

Lucifer ducked under the swing of a large battle axe. Grabbing the man's arm, he went around behind the man and held his arm painfully behind his back. He then kicked the man's legs out from under him forcing him to kneel as the fourth bandit jumped through the air holding his dagger with both hands prepared to stab into Lucifer. Lucifer kicked up the axe wielding bandit and tossed him towards his comrade forcing him to take the stab as a bullet whizzed by his face grazing it. Blood started to drip slowly from the shallow cut as Lucifer stared at the five other enemies. He picked up the battle axe off the floor with one arm showcasing just how strong he was.

"This body is too fragile" he said throwing the battle axe at the five bandits. All of them ducked down but none of them were prepared when their fourth comrade was sent flying towards them. He slammed into a tree unconscious as the axe wielder stood up clutching his wound. He jumped towards Lucifer for a grapple only for the Reionyx to grab. His face and slam it to the ground. "I'm growing tired off this" he said as he whipped the Battlenizer into the air. A whip of electricity formed as Lucifer used it to wrap around the leader of the small group of bandits. He shouted in pain as the electricity shocked him as he was suddenly tossed through the air. "You will stay there as I need clothing" he said as he slammed the Battlenizer into the man's gut breaking his aura from the combination of the electrical shocks and the strength of the blow. The man screeched in pain as a stray bullet struck his leg.

"You shot me you idiot" he shouted slightly pained.

"Hmph, I wonder how you will handle fighting a monster" Lucifer said as the squares on his Battlenizer started to glow. He then pointed it to the sky as a pulse of energy left the staff. " _Let's see if the shrinking tech will work on kaiju_ ".

" **Battlenizer, Monsload"**

A card like energy left the end of the Battlenizer as it flew towards the ground. As it was about to touch, it grew into a giant 20 meter tall card. Lucifer then slammed his Battlenizer into the ground as a green pulse activated shrinking down the card to man sized proportions. Out from the energy formed a quadruped dinosaur with a small horn on its head and large ears. It was about the size of a full grown average adult on all fours. It's body was bumpy and its legs were pulsating with muscles showcasing its digging and jumping strength. It had a reddish brown coloration as its horn slowly flowed with light. A loud rumbling roar came out of its maw revealing a row of sharp teeth.

"Baragon, Devour them". The five gun wielding Bandits rapidly began to fire upon the Baranosdragon as it stood up. Their bullets did little to harm the shrunken Kaiju's tough hide as it suddenly flashed its horn in the darkness. The night sky glowed as a flash of light blinded the bandits temporarily as Baragon leapt towards them easily clearing the crater. As the bandits rubbed their eyes, they began to fire wildly into the crater striking nothing but their fallen comrades as Baragon knocked them into said crater. He then pounced on one of the bandits and tore into him, tearing him apart as he screamed in agony. The remaining four fired their weapons at Baragon as one of them picked up a fallen sword. Charging the dinosaur wildly, the bandit swung the poorly made sword against Baragon's flesh managing to slash the dinosaur. This did very little as sparks came off of the impact as a small cut formed.

"It can be cut" he shouted only for Baragon to turn towards him, face bloodied from the corpse he was eating. The bandit swung his sword again only for Baragon to jump towards him spearing him through the gut on his horn. His arms slammed against Baragon's flesh, the sword falling from his hands as the two slammed painfully into a tree. Blood gushed out of his mouth as Baragon lifted him over his head. Pulling out his pistol, the bandit emptied his clip into the dinosaur doing very little damage to the creature as he was dislodged from the horn. Turning to the remaining three, two of them dodged out of the way while the other stood firing his machine gun at Baragon striking his face. Baragon cried in annoyance as he stood on two legs and opened his maw. From his mouth came a red heat beam which struck the man, burning his flesh and clothing as he screamed in pain.

"You have two left Baragon" Lucifer said as he flipped the Trench coat into the air as he put it on. Beneath him was the leader of the small group beaten and naked. Howls filled the air as black creatures began to circle and surround the crater. They were mostly large black bipedal dogs though there were some with white bone armor covering their bodies.

"Grimm" one of the bandits said trying to determine the bigger threat of the two. Baragon screeched out to the Grimm as they backed up slightly.

"Grimm? Is that some sort of creature which plagues your world?" Lucifer asked curious to the mysterious creatures exuding darkness about then.

"Are you an idiot!? Grimm are creatures of death and destruction" one of the bandits said while Baragon went over to Lucifer side. The remaining two bandits were a male and female with rags covering their lower faces and had machine guns as their weapons though they seemed low on ammo from trying to kill Baragon. One had dog ears on her head while the other had a dog tail behind his back.

"Baragon, return" Lucifer said as the subterranean kaiju transformed back into a card of energy and entered the Giga Battlenizer. "If you wish to live, you will serve me as my War Generals" he said as he smashed the naked leaders body under his boot. "If not, I'll kill you or let these creatures do the work for me. Either way I win".

The two bandits stared at Lucifer as he stood leaning on his staff as if he weren't in any trouble. Though from what they had seen up close, this many Grimm were not a problem to him.

"We will follow under you command" the girl said walking over towards him and kneeling before him.

"Sis, what the hell are you doing" the other bandit said going over to her.

"Its better then dying isn't it? Plus he seems like someone strong who can bring about a change in the world" she said as Lucifer stared at the two. "Also, shouldn't the Grimm have attacked by now? It's as if they fear him". Looking around, the man noticed what she had said seemed to be true as the beowolves and other grimm which had entered the clearing seemed to be cautious for some odd reasoning.

"Fine, I follow wherever my sister goes and thus I will serve under you" he said kneeling to the Reionyx.

"Good decision. Now then, come at me creatures of darkness" he shouted lifting his Battlenizer into the air as a hundred cards left the Giga Battlenizer. At the same moment, all the Grimm charged down into the crater towards the three humans.

" **Battlenizer, Monsload"**

Just before the Grimm could reach the three living humans in the center of the crater, hundreds of sonic beams struck around them forcing them back. Hundreds of screeched tore through the night sky as thousands of wings circled above. Several remains of nevermores crashed to the ground partially eaten as the remaining flesh slowly dispersed.

"Look closely, if you hadn't chosen to serve me then these creatures would have devoured you" Lucifer said as the Grimm stared into the sky angry. "My father could control around 56 kaiju at a time, but with the training he placed me through, I can control hundreds". At his command, the Gyaos swooped down and started to devour the flesh of the Grimm below as an all out war between the Shadow of Evil and creatures of darkness. Two living plagues of two different worlds. "Now then, you two will undergo tough training if you are to serve under me, this robot will be your training partner" Lucifer said as he and the two Faunus who joined him walked out of the crater. Whenever a Grimm got to close to him, they would be quickly knocked away with his Battlenizer or brutally slammed across the ground. Holding out the Battlenizer, a small slot opened on the side showcasing what used to be his Machine staff as a small red, yellow, and silver robot flew out. It soon quickly grew to become man sized showing an forever grinning face on its head. "Jet Jaguar, I made you sentient to follow my orders and I need you to train these two to become strong". The robot known as Jet Jaguar nodded after registering his masters human face into his data storage. "I also need you to acquire this worlds currency for me". After getting his orders, Jet Jaguar waved bye as he flew into the air through the Gyaos horde. "And you two will teach me about this world starting with the nearest settlement" he soon said looking towards the two Faunus following him as Gyaos devoured the Grimm horde. After a couple seconds, the Grimm were completely destroyed with only their bone armor remaining within the crater along with the corpses of dead Gyaos. "The remaining Gyaos return and breed" he ordered as the living Gyaos transformed back into cards and entered his Giga Battlenizer.

Daylight could be seen starting to come over the horizon as the three traveled through the forest towards the closest settlement.

"Be careful, the remaining bandits are camped around here everywhere and we don't know when exactly they will strike the village" the girl said as she looked around warily. She had taken her dead former comrades dagger while her brother took the sword.

"Girl, those puny humans don't stand a chance against me and my army" Lucifer said as his stomach began to growl in hunger. "I forgot humans need sustenance to survive" he muttered as a village soon came into view.

"There it is, Leafside Village" the girl said. "And my name isn't Girl, it is Ivy and this is my brother Alder".

"Should you earn my respect, I will call you by your name". With that, he holstered his Battlenizer on his back as it collapsed upon itself.

"Well, what's your name leader?" She asked as Lucifer turned to her. Pointing his finger into her chest, he pushed her back.

"You do not call me leader, I would prefer Lord Lucifer or Boss would work" he said with an angry look across his face.

"Okay then boss, nice to know your name is Lucifer".

As they began walking, Alder noticed saw something happening within the village as it seemed many were meeting in the village center.

"Something's happening in there" Alder said seeing all the armed guards on the walls of the village. "They might have already heard the bandits were coming their way".

"It matters not" Lucifer said as a mechanical sound echoed in the air. From the sky came Jet Jaguar with a sack of what was presumably money he had collected. Landing in front of the three, he passed the bag over to Lucifer as he looked through the cards within. There were many colors raging from Turquoise, Pink, Yellow, and Blue and had a black electronic strip on the back.

"There's got to be thousands of Lien in here" Alder said looking through the stash of cards. Lucifer pulled the sack away from the former bandit and gave it to Ivy.

"You hold the cash, I don't think he would be the most trusting with cash" Lucifer said as Jet Jaguar prepared to shrink down before he was stopped. "I still need you to scout the area for me". Jet Jaguar nodded as his antennae opened. As he flew off, the three went towards the village before being stopped by the armed guards.

"Halt, we would like some identification" one of the guards asked as he stood in front of the Ultra in disguise and his servents. Just before Lucifer could do anything, Ivy stood in front of him.

"You already identified us" she said touching the guard's unarmored face. His eyes glazed over slightly as she let go of his face.

"Your right, I am sorry for stopping you" he said moving out of the way. The three walked through the open village gate, the man's eyes returned to normal as he continued on his way.

Lucifer stared at the mysterious girl in front of him walking around through the empty village streets. She then turned her head to noticed the reionyx's observant stare.

"What? My semblance allows me to implant commands into people's heads through touch though those with a strong mind can resist" she said with her hands behind her back.

"I see, You are a useful servant" he said as the brother stood behind fuming slightly at the disrespect his sister was receiving. A glare from Lucifer stopped his anger in its tracks as he stole some bread from an unattended store to feast upon. Walking to the back of the crowd, they stood and waited for the village leader to start speaking eating their bread. Clearing his voice, the bald leader of Leafside Village began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have bad news" he said as whispers began to roam the crowd. "Our village is in danger from a bandit attack". Some people in the crowd started screaming and panicking as other seemed to be a bit more frozen in fear. "Calm down everyone, we can win this if we persist and get everyone armed and ready. We are out gunned, out manned. We're out numbered and out planned. We got to make an all out stand if we are to survive this". The crowd began to calm down and grow enlightened at the speech their leader was giving. "Everyone, rise up and gather anything that can be used to protect our homes, grab your hunting bows or rifles, your pitchforks and shovels. Anything you can use to defend yourself." The crowd cheered as they all rushed to get her their supplies. "Children, women, and elders who cannot fight should go to the armored shelter" he ordered as Lucifer stared at him in what seemed to be a small amount of respect.

"A good leader they have here, though that bandit on the roof is about to take him out" Lucifer said looking upwards at a masked bandit with a bow pulled back. Just before he could release the string, Alder quickly pulled out his gun and fired surprising everyone around them as the assassin fell down. The villagers surrounded the three of them wielding their weapons with shaky hands.

"Hold on everyone, that man just saved my life" their leader said pushing through the crowd. "Who are you three? I've never seen you before" he said keeping his hand ready on a large mace on his side.

The two servants stayed silent wanting to see what their leader would do when War Horns were heard from the walls. Lucifer smirked suddenly at the sound making his servants slightly on edge at what he might do next. They then readied to arm themselves as they saw him pull out and extend his Ginga Battlenizer while raising it into the air. The village leader pulled out his mace in preparation for a fight as Lucifer started laughing maniacally. His eyes flashed red as everyone around with the exception of his servants were suddenly pulled into the air and held their as they were held up by a mysterious energy. "You will all do well as a starting point to the building of my empire" he said as the screams of bandits charging in could be heard from outside the walls coming closer. "I am Lucifer, the son of the dark Ultra Belial and a Reionyx. You will serve me as a part of my empire for this universe or be destroyed" he said as everyone including himself and his two main servants started to float up as well.

"Wait, Belial, that is the name of an ancient Grimm that was worshipped as demon. It can't be" he said to himself as Lucifer stared at him interested in what he said. "If our village serves under you, will we be free to do whatever we want or will we be placed under slavery".

"You will all become slaves if you resist though I will allow you the freedom to do as you wish should you all follow me willingly. I view myself as a fair ruler" he said as everyone watched as the guards came into contact with the bandits as carnage and bloodshed could be seen. "So what do you say, join me as the first of my empire" he said, a sinister grin on his face. The sounds of his people dying could be heard around him.

"If you promise that we will be treated as people and not slaves then we will serve under you" he said giving in.

"Alright then, Rampage and Kill these bandits dummy army!" Lucifer shouted as the image of his Ultra form could be seen slightly around his form as the Battlenizer sent hundreds of cards around as a green pulse shrunk them down to the size of between man sized and twice as large. The bandits looked at the mysterious occurrence as they noticed it all coming from the floating crowd of people. As they were about to fire upon the floating crowd, horrendous roars sounded out distracting them back towards the mysterious cards transformed into monsters. Each monster was unique in its own right with their own defining features ranging from aerial ones such as the Gyaos, Birdon, and Rodan. The aliens such as Babalou Seijin, Nackle Seijin, and Valky Seijin stood poised with weapons for battle. Underground kaiju such as Baragon, Gomora, and Anguirus rose from the dirt sending the bandits reeling back in surprise. Dragonic creature sand dinosaurs were also present in the forms of the many Ghidorahs, Gorosaurus, and Dinosaur Tank. However, the most powerful duo of all of them roared into the air sending chills down everyone's backs. A creature feared throughout the cosmos in his universe as a force of destruction. His skin was charcoal colored and scaly with two rows of serrated teeth. His back had three rows of maple shaped dorsal spines which emanated with power and powerful arms and legs. Godzilla stood ready for battle as the creature next to him was focused more on the Gyaos flying through the air killing bandits. It was the creation of an ancient civilization as their last savior against their other creation which turned on them. Its appearance was that of a giant bipedal turtle with two large tusks in its bottom jaw. It's appearance was sharp and looked like a creature strengthened and tempered by war with a fire in its eyes. Two elbow spikes tore from its flesh as it screeched into the sky. Gamera, the Guardian of the universe stood at attention for battle. "Go, destroy them all my monsters" Lucifer ordered as chaos ensued.

 **A/N – This seems like a good place to end. I hope you enjoyed reading as this took a while to think out and actually write. I may have been listening to Hamilton while writing this chapter as it really shows up above. If I do end up writing more to this story, I will have Godzilla and Gamera fight Lucifer for him to earn their respect for them to fight for him. The Ghidorahs are known for being mind controlled as is Godzilla sometimes but this is heisei so far unless I continue this and write in more Godzilla's. This is Daozang, Signing out.**


	11. The Ride Player of Remnant

**A/N – I had recently caught up binge watching Kamen Rider Ex-Aid from the episode after Kiriya's death (SPOILERS) and the gashat and transformation of Kamen Rider Chronicles Ride Players intrigued me as it reminded me of Sword Art Online due to 1. Being a game where everyone can play 2. Everyone starts off with the same gear but can get 'Powerful Rare Drops' from special enemies like a Gashacon Breaker/Elucidator 3. You lose you die. AKA, It's Basically the Kamen Rider version of Sword Art Online where you lose you die and if you or someone else tried to make you quit, maybe taking away the Gashat or shutting off the nerve gear, you will die, electrical mind destruction for SAO and digital Pyreflies for Kamen Rider Chronicle after you are brutally killed off by your Bugster Virus/Game Disease. Though I think crossing it over with SAO would be fun to do, several other people have done that already. Plus it already basically is Sword Art Online with multiple copies of the game being sold to everyone who can afford it and with how popular it was during sales just like Sword Art Online sold out on its first day of release and trapped everyone playing it. The wiki for the gashat of Kamen Rider Chronicle even references the similarities to SAO. And so this creation of Insanity was made. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything within this story except it's insanity of being created. All characters belong to their respective owners and I own nothing except my insanity. I may have said the same thing twice but you get the point if you actually read disclaimers that they are all basically the same thing.**

"Talking" _  
_ **"Mighty Action X"** _  
_ _ **"Massaru-ka!"**_

Chapter

Story Start.

Screams tore through the streets as people rushed to escape a horde of orange virus like creatures with various costumes such as chef uniforms and monk costumes. They were led by two individuals consisting of a blue video game character with a white top hat and black cape, and a man wearing a black and purple coat over colorful clothing and pink armbands. "Come out and play Humans, it's all you can do now" the man said holding his arms in the air as a playful look came across his face. "Salty is only Level 20 now, come out and play with us" he said as the orange creatures ran out to attack the populace.

"Stop there Parad" shouted a man wearing a white doctors overcoat and a colorful shirt under it. This was Hojo Emu, Genius Gamer M and a doctor in training through several departments. He was also the last remnant of the original four Doctor Riders in existence. "I will defeat you and end your killings". He then pulled out a light green and pink device and attached it to his waist. He then pulled out a pink game device and clicked its button.

" **Mighty Action X!"**

A pulse of pixilation poured off his body as the Game Area formed around creating power ups and chocolate brick blocks. Behind him was a flashing title screen labeled Mighty Action X. "You two are the last of the bugsters in existence, I will be sure you can never get a continue" he shouted as he inserted the Gashat into his Game Driver and pulled the switch. "Dai Henshin!"

" **Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kink! Mighty Mighty Action, X!"** A pink suit with black lines formed around him as did knee pads and black and green arm bands and leg bands. His head was pink with large cartoonish eyes and had a spiky hairstyle going to the top left side of his face. On his chest was a chest piece connected around his body which showcase buttons and a life gauge. Connected to the back of it was a larger cartoonish face similar to his helmets own face. His shoes were bright green with black and pink on the sides. This was Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Level 2.

"Emu! Shall we finally see who will win this game" Parad said pulling out his own Gashat Gear Dual and twisted the knob to the game Perfect Puzzles.

" **Perfect Puzzles. What's the next Stage?"** The game area formed around him as several more Energy Items spawned in the area free from their bindings of hiding in objects. Gashat continued to echo the question as Parad shelf up the Gashat as a game screen appeared behind him. "Dai Henshin". He then activated the Gashat forming a blue armored suit around him similar to Emu's own.

" **Get the Glory in the Chain. Perfect Puzzles".** His suit was white with black pixel designs around its side. Armor formed on his shoulders being blue and gold in color and blue gauntlets appeared on his hands. His chest was gold with a semicircle showing a blue background with puzzle pieces. His had had a similar cartoonish eye look to it as did Ex Aids own eyes and had one blue hair themed piece of helmet between his eyes separating them. This was Kamen Rider Para DX.

"Let's have some fun" Para DX said as he went to fight Ex Aid.

"I will handle Salty and the Bugster Virus" a teen boy said as he jumped out of some rubble and kicked away some of the orange grunts saving the humans being hunted. He had black hair and wore a large grey jacket with blue sleeves and hood and had blue jeans. "It's my job as one of the few remaining ride players to help you in this fight" he said pulling out a black Gashat with a neon green handle. "After all, not everyone grew immune to the virus after several painful infections from repeated use of this game" he said clicking the device creating his own Game Area.

" **Kamen Rider Chronicle"**

Behind him was a black title screen with the words Kamen Rider Chronicle outlined in green letters. He held the Gashat in front of him pointing up as he blew into the clear slot area. "Henshin". Clicking the Gashat once more, energy formed around his body as a black and silver version of Ex Aid's body suit. His helmet was brown while there were some lighter tan mouth plate going around the cheeks. His eyes were cartoonish and similar to Ex Aid's but looked like ran goggles on his helmet. He had black chest mail surrounded by a brown layer. Around his waist was a silver belt buckle. This form had no individual name being called a Ride Player.

" **Enter the Game! Ri-Riding the End!"**

The man then pulled out a short sword like weapon known as the Ride Weapon and slashed the orange Bugster viruses as he pulled Salty away from the conflict and into a conveniently placed construction zone.

The world was in chaos and it was still technically the fault of Humanity once again. It all started when a special game virus labeled as the Bugster virus, evolved to infect human bodies. From there, special doctors were given special items to cure the patients infected with the Game Disease transforming them into Kamen Riders. Soon after the disease was made public, the GenM Corporation released a new game labeled "Kamen Rider Chronicle" allowing normal humans to transform and fight against the Bugsters under the pretense of it being a game. The game was popular as it allowed people to fight the villains in games from the GenM Corporation for themselves instead of in a console or screen. Then everyone realized the horrible truth of the game. Losing meant death, and not beating the boss you were infected with in a certain amount of time would result in death by becoming a Bugster growing their forces bigger. To make matters worse, the Doctor Riders were also included in the game with their "Rare Items" up for grabs if you could defeat them which turned several ride players who ignored the ministry of health to fight against them. Soon, everyone was playing again despite the warnings of the Ministry of Health as people felt that it was just a game so nothing bad could happen as well as the addiction of transforming and completing a life goal of those who looked up to superheroes. Soon, everyone ganged up on the riders taking their items for themselves as battles for the items broke out between players leading to many Game Overs. Soon enough, the bugsters started winning with the loss of the Doctor Riders with only one of them remaining to fight back. People started to fear the power of the Bugsters and started to destroy their Kamen Rider Chronicle games without defeating the boss inflicting the virus on them ending with their demise. Very soon, due to the stupidity people had back then, the war against the bugster virus led to the end of humanity with the few stragglers remaining fighting for their lives alongside the last remaining Doctor Rider as the others were eliminated from the game having their own horrible Game Overs.

The Ride Player slashed Salty across the chest as he ducked under the gauntlet swinging towards him. Each attack that connected formed the words hit as they struck the Bugster. He quickly got up and slashed Salty across his back and jumped away from the game villain. He rolled to the side as Salty sent a wave of electricity over the ground causing small explosions. He rolled into an energy item powering himself up unlike the first couple of ride players who didn't bother to see what the mysterious coin objects were.

" _ **Kōsoku-ka!"**_ It said as it absorbed into his body. The Ride Player then glowed yellow as he sped around the construction zone through three more Energy Items. _**"Massaru-ka! Massaru-ka! Janpu Kyō-ka"**_ **.** He then jumped high into the air with a pulse of red energy coating him before dispersing as a rainbow of pixelated energy formed around his foot.

"Chronicle Critical Strike!" The ride player shouted as he flew towards Salty and struck his chest knocking back the Bugster. It flew backwards landing beside a transformed Parad using Perfect Puzzles as he battled Ex Aid.

"Help me Parad" he said reaching out to the stronger Bugster as he crackled with electricity before exploding. Para DX held out a black driver which absorbed Salty's data.

"Hah, you lost so quickly" he said as he turned to face Ex Aid. He pulled out his Dual Gashat as Ex Aid pulled out a golden Gashat. Para DX twisted his Gashat's knob to the red side labeled Knock Out Fighters.

" **Knock Out Fighters, The Strongest Fist! Round One. Rock and Fire!"**

"Let's finish this Parad" Emu said as he inserted his own Gashat.

" **Maximum** **Gashat! Gachan! Level Max! Saidaikyuu no Powerful Body! Dariragan! Dagozuban"**

"Max Dai Henshin" he said slamming down the head as Para DX inserted his own Gashat.

" **Maximum Power~ X!"**

" **Explosive Hit! Knock Out Fighter!"**

As the two transformed, they slammed fists together as their forms donned on them. A large explosion pulses from the strike as the Game Area started glitching oddly. The two continued to trade blows with each other as the Ride Player used the last of his High Jump Power Up grabbed three Energy Items.

" _ **Kōtetsu-ka! Kōtetsu-ka! Shinshuku-ka!"**_

His body turned the color of steel as he landed on the ground. He the stretched his arms out and wrapped them around Para DX. He struggled against the bonds holding him still only for the steel covering to prevent him from doing little if not any damage to the Ride Player.

"Please finish this!" The Ride Player shouted feeling the Energy Item about to fade any second. Ex Aid hesitated for a second as he saw a patient in need. "Don't worry about me, just finish this so that people won't suffer!" The Ride Player's arms pulled him towards Para DX as the one of the Iron Body energy item started to fade leaving the Ride Player to be barely strong enough to hold down Para DX's enormous Level 50 strength. Ex Aid closed and opened the switch on his Game Driver making his decision. He slammed his fist into the ground just as the Iron Body energy item dispersed allowing Para DX to knock back the Ride Player and slam his fist into his chest knocking him back with explosive force as the word Perfect appeared. The pulse of energy from Ex Aid's fist sent Para DX into the air as he jumped up higher, energy forming on his foot.

" **Maximum Critical Break!"** The game area shouted as the golden armored Ex Aid flew towards Para DX. Just before he would hit, Para DX struck back with his own gauntlet hitting the energy coated foot. The two struck the ground with a massive impact crater forming. The dust dispersed to reveal Parad in his human form laughing as the large foot of Ex Aid was on his chest.

"How Interesting, I lost the game". The game area glitched again as a pixelated dimensional vortex opened up next to the three. "But, I will make sure my race will survive!" He shouted with the black Buggle Driver in hand. He pointed it towards the dimensional rift and fired sending all the other Gashats with the exception of the three held by Ex Aid and his own Gashat Gear Dual. The Buggle driver then flew into the vortex along with two buried Gamer Drivers and a third that Parad held that used to belong to Kuroto Dan. "The Bugsters will live on in whatever world that vortex leads to but will stay dormant until their awakening from the Buggle Driver being found" Parad said staring at Emu as he started to fade. The Ride Player was suddenly detransformed by force as he chuckled to himself, limping over to the two.

"I will protect that world from the bugster, you have your own life to live" the Ride Player said as his own body was glitching. "Who knows, that vortex might save my life" he said as he jumped in before he could disappear.

"Stop!" Emu shouted holding his arm out but it was too late. As soon as the vortex absorbed the Ride Player, it dispersed into pixels as did Parad who died with a smile on his face. Emu shouted into the sky for the loss of another comrade as the Bugster Virus was finally eradicated from the world.

* * *

The boy felt like he was falling as he continuously spun slowly. In his hand was his Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat as his body was glitching. "So, this is what it feels like to travel through dimensions, it's pretty peaceful considering I'm dying" he said as his body started to glow as the glitching stopped. "Hey, I guess it really did save my life" he said as a mysterious phenomenon occurred around him. Circling his body was various Gashats ranging from Taddle Quest to even Bang Bang Simulations. Around him was also the three Gamer Drivers and the Buggle Driver. Four games singled themselves out from the rest and entered the Drivers individually as their names were called out.

" **Taddle Quest! Bang Bang Shooting! Bakusou Bike! Dangerous Zombie!"**

The four Drivers then separated from the circle creating a large square as hundreds of planets appeared in the surroundings. "Is that a red Prius with advertisements driving through dimensions?" The boy asked himself as he saw a certain red car driving above him with large advertisements for an anime called Nijiyome Academy Z-Cune Aoi. He saw two girls in the cars windows finding one of them struggling with her seatbelt while the red hooded one explored the dashboard. "Huh, did not expect that to happen". The world then turned black as he flipped over to see a single world unlike his own with four main continents shaped mysteriously like dragons. The four Drivers split off and flew off towards the planet to their own destinations as the Gashats also glowed and prepared to launch. "Oh Crap!" He shouted as he too accelerated towards the planet alongside the various other Gashats which spread across the continents. He quickly clicked the Gashat in his hand as he quickly fell towards what seemed to be the ruins of a city.

" **Kamen Rider Chronicle"**

"Henshin!" He shouted clicking it twice as he noticed a black and purple Gashat crashing into one of the buildings below, easily breaking through the concrete. The game area pulsed around him and into the city.

" **Enter the Game! Ri-Riding the End!"** As he fell, the Ride Player suit formed as he slammed his fist into the concrete streets creating a crater from the combination of the strength of the suit and from the speed of the fall.

"My fist" he said holding up his hand in pain as the building behind him where the purple and black Gashat fell collapsed. "Oh, I guess I should go and collect the Gashats in preparation for the Bugster attack". Growls of aggression was heard around him as he turned to see a large pack of black werewolves with bone armor. "Uhhhh, nice dogs?" The creatures charged the Ride Player prompting him to pull out his Ride Weapon for battle. "Fine, let's go weird creatures". The Ride Player the ran towards the rubble where the Gashat laid. As he ran, he slashed the Ride weapon across the creatures chests creating red lines across their unarmored chest along with some Hits appearing every now and then. Two jumped towards him from the side as he switched the Ride Weapon to gun mode. He then fired at one of wolves heads killing it while bringing his leg in as he quickly lashed it out bursting the head of the other. Something burst from the ground under him and bit onto his leg forcing the Ride Player to stop. He switched the Ride Weapon back to sword mode and stabbed at the two legged black lizard creature repeatedly on its head. The bony armor was quickly sliced through after three stabs as the creature biting his leg died and turned to dark particles. "Demons! At least I now know I'm not killing ravenous animals" he said as he was slashed across the back by one of the wolves. Fortunately for him, he landed close to a silver Energy Item and the black and purple Gashat. He reached through the coin like object and grabbed the Gashat managing to read the title before he was dogpiled by several Beowolves as they clawed and slashed at him. Whatever severe damage they would have done to him was easily countered before hand.

" _ **Kōtetsu-ka!**_ **"** Shouted the game area as the Ride Player shone with a metallic hue. The slashing and biting of the Beowolves on the Ride Player were knocked away damaging their claws or breaking their teeth.

"This item has saved me so many times" he said as he slashed the Beowolves around him with the stronger blade of his Ride Weapon slashing easily through their tough hides as several pop ups appeared saying hit or nice. "I've never seen this Gashat before. This is a perfect opportunity to test it out". He then clicked the activation on the Gashat. It crackled with black and purple energy as it coursed through his body showcasing its limitless yet corruptive power as it activated. He struggled to hold onto the item as its power coursed through his body.

" **Mighty Action X!"** A white, black, green, and pink hammer materialized around the Ride Player as he grabbed it from the air as the purple energy dispersed with the materializations of the weapon. **"Gashacon Breaker".** With the hammer in one hand and his Ride Weapon in the other, he began to annihilate the pack of wolves with ease as they all started to disperse into dark particles.

"Today was a tiring day. I beat Salty, died once, fell through dimensions while seeing a car driving through dimensions, and fought demons". He laid on his back peacefully and thought over everything he went through. Lifting his arm into the air, he looked at the Gashat realizing what it was. "This must be the prototype to Ex Aid's games". The sound of several marching footsteps and the clicking of guns was heard as he looked to the side. Several people in white masks and animal traits surrounded him aiming guns at him. "Sooooo, I apologize if I destroyed part of your city but it was in ruins anyways" he said standing up slowly as they all kept their guns aimed at him.

"Who the hell are you?" A man with red hair said walking over to the Ride Player with his hand on his sword. He looked ready to slice at a moments notice should the rider not answer.

"My name is Nagoda and that sword looks sharp" he said as the sword was pulled out and pointed towards his face. "But now that you know that, I should leave". With that, he turned around as gunfire shot towards him. He jumped up to avoid the bullets as he started running. The man's with Red Hair quickly caught up to him being very close behind Nagoda as he prepared to slash. "Nope!" Nagoda shouted as he kicked off a building wall dodging a slash from the maniac. Nearby were two energy items which could change the course of this fight, one silver depicting a sword breaking over a man's head and the other light blue depicting a person turning clear. As the sound of the man came closer, Nagoda ran through the blue item as he dodged to the side avoiding the slash as it went smashed into the other energy item with a clang making it fly to the side.

" _ **Tōmei-ka!**_ **"**

The sword swinging maniac realized what had happened as he turned to see nobody behind him. These coins seemed to give power to certain people and could very well be this man's semblance. "You can run but we will find you sooner or later" he shouted sheathing his blade as he turned to go back to his squad.

" **Kimewaza".** As the word echoed through the air, the man became cautions and stared to look around for his enemy. He heard the sound of energy crackling around as he searched for the attack. **"Mighty Critical Finish!"** The man looked up as the Ride Player fell from a pillar. The word Perfect appeared as he hit the man's head knocking him unconscious as the Ride Player landed holding the Gashacon Breaker in one hand.

"You tried to kill me so I'm not sorry for that" he said gently leaning the man leaning against the wall as he began to run, trying to find an exit to this place. Luckily for him, the man he knocked out had a large map revealing the current location called Mountain Glenn and another place called Vale being nearby. "I guess I should try to get to this Vale place". Nagoda fiddled with his Gashats as he ran along the city trying to avoid any more encounters. Soon enough, he managed to find an old dirt road presumably leading to vale from where the sun was setting. "Well then, I should probably find a way out of this place" he said as he started his trek through the wilderness to find civilization that wouldn't try to kill him.

* * *

In the city of vale, a couple walked through a dark alley way flirting with each other. It was then that something crashed into the ground in front of them making a hole in the concrete. "Oh my Oum, Ethan let's go see what that thing that just fell is" the girl said dragging along her scared boyfriend. As they went closer, they noticed that the device resembled a game system with two buttons on the sides.

"I don't think we should be touching this Mindy" the boyfriend said as he looked at the device warily. He was slapped across his head as the girl looked at him.

"Don't be such a bitch, your supposed to be the strong man protecting the helpless girl aren't you?" She said as she went to touch the device. Right as she touched it, a spark of purple energy burst from the device shocking the girl. "Ow, what was that for?" She said as the device started to float in the air. A black cloud filled with orange strains of virus surrounded the two, chocking them painfully as they fell to the ground. "No, I don't want to die!" She shouted in panic as she saw her boyfriend scatter into pixels as a new man stood in his place.

"Please just give up, Poppy would very much like to be reborn and it would be a waste of Parad's sacrifice if she didn't appear" the new man said as he picked up the Buggle Driver. A light blue one left the device in light blue pixels as a Gashat smashed into the dumpster nearby, imbedding into the metal. The girl stood up holding her chest in pain as she screamed one last time before dispersing into pixels. In her place was a pink haired girl with pink eccentric clothing spun twirled in freedom. The could of dark energy and Bugster virus dispersed as it spread throughout the city leaving many with dormant viruses.

"Ahhh, I feel so free! Oh its you Graphite" Poppy Pipopapo said as she grabbed her own Buggle Driver. "Where is Parad?" She looked around the dark alley for their comrade with one hand above her eyes as Graphite broke the news to her.

"Parad sacrificed himself so that our race will live, he placed some of his data into the Buggle driver but due to Emu's last attack and because of how he encrypted it, it will take some time before he reforms perfectly" Graphite said as Poppy gained a sad look across her face. She then noticed the Gashat imbedded into the Dumpster and pulled it out.

"Well then we should revive the rest of our friends so that we may all greet Parad when his data reforms" she said activating her Gashat.

" **Tokimeki Crisis!"**

"I agree with you, though I may not have my Drago Knight Hunter Z gashat, I will make use of GenM's previous form". He then placed the black Buggle driver on his waist and activated the Gashat within.

" **Dangerous Zombie".**

"Let the game begin anew" he said as the two transformed.

(Insert Existence: cover by Natewantstobattle)

" _ **I'm waiting for the sun raising again! Rise up! Rise up! Rise up! Let me see the sun!"**_

A bright light shines from the background revealing three shadowy kneeling figures and a bike as they slowly stand up. Their eyes glow revealing their cartoonish eyes even on the bike. The camera pans to show their faces from the sides as dim search lights shine on them revealing their forms.

" _ **People always say "black or white", but the world is so gray"**_

The world then changes to show Nagoda alongside three other figures with scratched out faces while two figures are in the backdrop behind a glassy image. The view then flips to show Graphite and Poppy with a lone Nagoda behind the glassy pane reaching out to his pixelated friends.

" _ **Even Angels and Devils were once the sons of the God I praised"**_

Everything flips on its side showing a sideways beacon Academy. Walking in the view were three figures with the center one's hands glowing with golden light. The view began to switch between beacon and a world of flames as they walked onwards.

" _ **Deep within you is the reason that you want to give up. You're the reason that you won't see the sun again."**_

View changes back to Nagoda as he comes across another figure who's face is just out of view twirling the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat. Turning a corner, he enters a coffee store revealing another person with part of their arm and torso in view and Bakusou Bike lying on the counter next to them. Behind him walked another person tossing up the Taddle Quest Gashat.

" _ **Snapping to, you realize you're in a coffin. It's to late to say you want to do something".**_

A hole forms under Nagoda as he falls into it waving his arms about. His silent screaming echoing as the Kamen Rider Chronicle and Proto Mighty Action X Gashat fall down with him. Crashing to the bottom of the hole, he stands up slowly.

" _ **What the hell is wrong with me? I can't remember what I wanted to be?"**_

Standing up, several lights shine down from the ceiling showing several people and Bugsters in a circle around him.

" _ **Tick, tack, which is what I found? I can see the keys are scattered around".**_

Around him stand the now transformed Riders as Graphite and Poppy stare at him holding their own Gashats as they transform. Thrusting his hand up, he grabs the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat and clicks it twice.

" _ **Going on and off it ends tonight. It's not like anything will change if I don't fight."**_

The screen flashes with green energy as the world changes to a white room. Brave clashes against the Salty Bugster while Snipe fires against various other Bugsters. Laser slams his tires into other Bugsters as he transforms to battle against Poppy.

" _ **Yes, I know, yes I know that I… Yes, I know, yes I know that I…"**_

The Ride Player charges GenM as slashes his Ride Weapon against his arm creating sparks as he twists under a blow activating the prototype Gashat with some dark energy pouring into him as he grabs the Gashacon Breaker. He slammed it into GenM's arm barely fazing him.

" _ **(Oh, oh) I'm the only one."**_

The Ride Player and GenM trade more blows as they jump up to avoid a slash from Brave.

" _ **(Oh, oh) who can save myself."**_

GenM punches away the Ride Player as several gunshots hit his chest.

" _ **(Oh, oh) and I'll never forget that I. All I want to be is me!"**_

Crashing into the ground, the Ride Player started to get up crackling with purple energy coursing around him as he inserts the proto gashat. He then starts rushing through several energy items as he holds the Gashacon breaker in one hand and the Ride Weapon in the other. He then jumps up to GenM as the two collide weapons blinding the view.

 **A/N – And there we have it. I know I didn't implement the Gashat trophies when the Ride Players defeat Bugsters but that knowledge came after I was writing this. If you haven't noticed, this is an alternate world of Ex-Aid where the Ride Players didn't stop playing and thus ended the world and yes I kept Poppy Pipopapo as her brainwashed self as the Bugsters will need strong leaders until Parad reappears. I am also using regular Ride Player stats as Ride Player Nico is way too powerful stats for now. I might make it so that over time, he gets to those stats as right now, his level two stats work fine for now as Nico is able to fight off level ten riders. If I do make this a story, I will most likely still be deciding who I will make Lazer, Brave, and Snipe and will give a weird answer as to how they can use the Gashats without the surgery and there will be no Ex-Aid in this story due to Emu still being alive and his Gashats still with him. Unless I can somehow create an excuse to turn the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat into a true finished version and somehow make a fourth Gamer Driver. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this idea/preview and this is Daozang Signing out!**


	12. To become One

**A/N – Ooooo, another RWBY FanFiction idea,** _ **how creative.**_ **What's next? A RWBY/Goranger fanfic or possibly a RWBY/Kamen Rider Ichigo fanfic? At least those would be interesting with nobody touching the older shows with some exceptions. Eh, who cares because this is how I function. Now you might be wondering, what is the meaning of this story idea? Well I want you to have a guess because I am sure to make this an actual story sometime in the future. Keyword is sometime. I'll spoil what it is crossed with at the end but for now, have fun guessing because you're all going to be telling me "** _ **What the hell are you doing! That isn't the correct name and you shouldn't be turning the actual good real characters into your stupid OCs**_ **". Well, there is a system to this chapters madness and you should understand it very quickly if you recognize the pattern. Plus there is a very large hint about what the crossover is that some will notice. I wonder how many actually read my stories? The one thing I do know is that everybody likes RWBY Leid which reminds me that I need to get onto finishing that dodgeball chapter and go I to the bigger things. Also reminds me that I left the Noucome one on a large cliffhanger and it's almost been a full year since I updated that with it being updated just before January 1** **st** **so yeah. Here's a disclaimer that has been copied and modified from my usual ones.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything within this story except it's instability of being created. All characters belong to their respective owners and I own nothing except my weirdness because everyone has their own unique weirdness. I wonder if anyone actually reads disclaimers? Always take a banana to a party. That sentence belongs to the Doctor and has nothing to do with me.**

"Talking" _  
_" _Distorted/far away voices"_

Chapter 12

Story Start.

"Yaaaang! Let go of my cape!"

A short, pale skinned, black haired girl with red hair-tips and silver eyes stood in front of a tall, Big Breasted blonde girl who had long flowing hair. Around her arms were what seemed to be scales of some sort that ended just before her hands. She was tugging on a deep red slightly tattered and faded cloth with a hood that was in the grasp of the blond babe. The area was dark with the only light source being the city lamps.

"Oh come on Garnet, we need to group up with Snow and Blake right now so you can't go out to a weapons store" Yang said leaning on her yellow motorbike while holding her sister close by. As this was happening, everything seemed to zoom out slightly before crosshairs came into view. The crosshairs were moving around slightly between the two as their voices became more distant.

" _Fine, but you owe me another trip to the parts shop some time soon_ ".

Zooming out further, the view suddenly showed a reflection of a feminine figure in a dark red stained hooded cape behind the scope. She crouched atop a large building as they carefully took aim, her eyes glowing with an uncanny silver gleam as her black and blood red hair fluttered in the wind under the hood. Her weapon was pitch black with silver lines and seemed to be rectangular in shape. It had a circular joint near the end that seemed to be used to extend and rotate certain parts of the weapon.

" _Can you please give me my cape, my ears feel cold_ " Garnet Rose said rubbing her two fluffy reddish orange Red Panda ears that adorned her head. The sniper took careful aim as the scope leaned towards the head of the blonde woman. Holding her finger on the trigger, she watched as the younger girl wrapped her hood around her as she pouted towards the older blonde.

" _It's been really peaceful since the White Fang and the Four Kingdoms joined forces"_ Yang said twisting around as she got on her bike.

Blood red rose petals flowed around the wind as they coalesced into the girl on the rooftop. The energy flowed through her and into the weapon as she quickly moved the scope down towards the head of Garnet Rose and fired. A powerful bullet shot out of the barrel of the weapon with bloody rose petals trailing behind it. A barrier of garnet red petals momentarily blocked the bullet as it struck the red head dead on. The barrier didn't last a second as the bullet went bursting through her Aura and head sending blood spurting while the wall behind her exploded inwards. Yang screamed out in shock as her sisters head had suddenly exploded with bloody rose petals drifting around them. She ran over and held the dead girl, releasing a cry of anguish and sorrow.

The sniper stood up as she holstered her smoking weapon. Holding her arms outstretched, a golden energy left the dead Rose and seemed to disperse with part of it entering the black hooded assassin. She grinned gleefully as she felt her newfound increase in abilities. Her attire consisted of a long-sleeve, dark gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of dark red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset and a red skirt with a large print of a bleeding rose on the side of it in dark red. She wore black stockings and boots and wrapped around her wrist was a mysterious watch like device. She stretched with glee as her hood fell down revealing flawless pale skin and shoulder length hair that gave off a wild feeling.

"Ahhh, it feels so good being a bit more complete, doesn't it, Agent Rose" the black hooded figure said.

Her weapon quickly unfurled into a black and silver scythe as the pole shrunk down on itself. The blades then straightened into a single edged sword before segmenting into a bladed whip. She twisted around and began slicing the blades around in a circular manner. The sharp blades came into contact with rapid bullets and white rose petals, raining down upon the murderer. The weapon filled with black energy as a pulse of explosive blood red petals knocked away the oncoming projectiles. With the onslaught stopped, the blades reconnected to each other.

"Bloody Rose, for the crime of several acts of homicide throughout the multiverse, you are hereby under arrest to be put on trial" a white hooded figure stated. In her hands were two rectangular shapes with triggers and colored a pinkish red color. Around her flowed a wave of white petals as her silver eyes gleamed in the moonlight. Her hair was nearly the same as her opponents though shorter and more professional looking. Her outfit consisted of an blue police uniform with her white cape around her neck. An emblem of a white blossoming Rose was imprinted on her uniform's right side just in front of her breasts.

"You can't murder yourself multiple times, it's more of a reunion of our soul" Bloody Rose said staring at her opposite. "Face it, there are only three of us left in this Multiverse! Once you and the other one die, I'll do what Yulaw couldn't do!"

With her statement said, Bloody Rose shot an explosive round at her opposite forcing Agent Rose to bring a wall of white petals in front of her as a shield. The explosion was massive sending chunks of building falling to the ground below as a sphere of white petals drifted out of the smoke. Clearing away her petals in front of her, she found her target missing with bloody rose petals flowing around the wind. Searching around, she found her target hopping across the rooftops with explosive bursts of speed leaving behind mini rose petal explosions. Combining her weapons together with one on top of the other, it quickly clicked into place as it unfurled both up and down. A large pastel pink Dual Machine Gun Scythe formed into her hands as she switched the firing mode from automatic to semiautomatic. Riding on a platform of petals, she began to give chase to her other.

Meanwhile, Bloody Rose was using her semblance to give herself bursts of jumping power as she set her transporter to the final dimension containing the third and final version of their soul. She had felt her mind becoming sharper and assumed that one of the others had gotten an increase in either strength or speed. Several powerful bullets shot passed her as she twisted in the air to avoid the deadly shots. Stopping momentarily, she turned to face her dimensional counterpart.

"You know I'll find you even if you leave dimensions. There is only one place left for you to go" Agent Rose said as her rose petals flowed around her like water.

Bloody rose chuckled manically as she fired a shockwave of energy towards the White Rose knocking her back.

"That's if you can find me before I do kill her". With that, Bloody Rose jumped off the roof of the building causing Agent Rose to move after to check where her enemy had gone. "You will be the last one I kill Red Rose" Bloody Rose shouted as she landed on the ground leaving a crater in her wake.

With her piece said, the criminal disappeared as a beam of light struck her form tearing her to shreds as it transported her away. Agent Rose had to block her eyes as the dimensional travel was happening. Several spot lights covered her form as several bullheads game into view once the last of Bloody Rose disappeared.

"Halt! You are under arrest for attacking the populace" a voice shouted out from the the machines. Red clicked her tongue as she saw this happening. She needed to stop Bloody Rose before she had the chance to find the other one. Shrouding herself in white rose petals, she swiftly made her escape towards where her transport awaited.

"Yaaaang! Let go of my cape!"

A young pale skinned girl with black hair with red tips stood tugging on the edge of her red cape as a blonde bombshell held onto it. The redhead wore long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. The two were struggling as the redhead pulled against the strength of the taller woman.

"Whoa, when did you get so strong Rubes? Anyways you can't just up and leave for a weapons shop when Weiss and Blake haven't met up yet" Yang Xiao Long said as she scolded her younger sister. Sighing, the blonde released the cape allowing the redhead to fall over in surprise before sticking her tongue out at her.

Ruby Rose pouted as she crossed her arms before she began to ponder the same thoughts that had been plaguing her for the last couple weeks. She felt herself getting stronger, smarter, but more importantly she was growing far faster in many areas including her reflexes for some reason she couldn't explain. She was surprised when she had outdone Weiss in a test one day and Weiss was usually the smartest classwise in team RWBY. Her aura had been growing larger as well surpassing Jaune's in sheer size and making her semblance change to accommodate this no longer giving her tunnel vision as she quickly adapted and utilized her semblance in new useful ways.

"Hellooo? Ruby to Remnant?" Yang said waving a hand in front of her sisters face. Ruby was brought out of her thoughts as she looked over to her older half sister and responded. As she did so, she felt as though there were something off around them as she secretly began to scan their surroundings. It was hard to see with it being night time after all though the team was to meet up to see what information they had acquired.

"It's been really crazy recently with the White Fang attacks on the Four Kingdoms" Yang said as Ruby suddenly felt an odd sense of Déjà vu. Ruby quickly sped forth towards her sister, transforming into a cluster of rose petals as she dragged both of them out from under the street lamp. "Ruby what was tha-"

Before Yang could finish what she was saying, the wall of the building they were just in front of exploded violently inwards as Ruby pulled Crescent Rose out from its holster and took cover behind a highway pillar.

"GET TO COVER!" Ruby shouted as she split into three different streams of petals just as the pillar she was behind exploded in the side with bloody petals causing Yang to duck behind another thick pillar. Twisting through the air, the three streams of petals reformed on the roof of the building as Ruby took aim in the direction of the gunshots trying to find their assailant. As she was searching, she found another figure in a blood red hood taking aim towards her as energy coalesced into her weapon from petals appearing around her. Both fired their weapons at the same time causing the bullets to cancel each other out causing an explosion of bloody rose petals in the sky. The first thing Ruby noticed as the opposing side got up was the glowing Silver Eyes she had along with her flowing bloodstained cape billowing in the wind. Seeing a short glimpse of the others face, Ruby gasped in surprise. The sound of bullheads coming closer attracted her attention as Ruby saw the assailant leap off the rooftop and into the darkness.

"Ruby! Are you alright!" Yang shouted as Ruby holstered Crescent Rose. Walking over to the edge, the fifteen year old girl jumped off causing her sister to gasp in alarm. Before the blonde could act, Ruby found that she had surprisingly landed with very little strain or injury on her legs considering she just fell over 30 feet. Yang ran over and hugged her sister before bopping her on the head. "Don't you ever do something as crazy as jumping off a tall building ever again without any proper training" Yang scolded as Ruby was still reeling at what she just saw.

"Yang! Ruby! We heard the gunshots and ran as fast as we could" a white haired individual with white clothing said as she rushed towards the two sisters with a black haired black clothes girl.

"Weiss, we need to go before they have a chance to strike again!" Yang said as she looked around warily.

Weiss stared at Ruby who seemed to be hard in thought and wondered just what her partner was thinking. "Ruby, what happened?" Weiss asked holding her partner as she seemed to stare into the distance. "What did you see?"

Ruby stuttered slightly as if she had seen a ghost before she decomposed herself. "I thought I saw my mom on that rooftop". Yang turned towards her sister in surprise before she grabbed her shoulders tightly.

"Ruby, are you sure it was her?" Yang said as the other two were slightly confused.

Weiss let out a confused noise as she was wondering what was going on. "Excuse me, but why does it matter if Ruby saw her mother on that rooftop?" Weiss asked as Yang suddenly pinned the Schnee Heiress to a pillar. Scared for her life, Weiss struggled against the monstrous strength of Yang until Ruby somehow managed to pull her off letting Weiss breathe. Yang calmed down as Blake held her back giving Weiss the space she needed with Ruby's help.

"Our mom is dead Weiss, that's why I'm skeptical if it really is her" Yang responded causing some alarm in the other twos minds. "If someone is masquerading as our mother to attack people, then we need to stop them" she said.

"I'm not entirely sure if it was her exactly", Ruby started taking a small break before continuing, "but she had silver eyes and her face was very similar to mine as if she were me" Ruby said. The sounds of sirens came ever closer causing the four to realize that they were still in a potential crime scene. "We'll meet back up in the dorm room where everything is more safe" Ruby said as she disappeared leaving a trail of dissolving rose petals behind in her wake. Yang got onto her bike with Weiss while Blake escaped to the rooftops. As Ruby sped along the streets of Vale, making sure to avoid collisions with people and the police, she past by a white cloaked black haired figure in the streets. A feeling of nostalgia overcame her as she stopped to look behind her. She saw nothing but some stray white petals in the wind making her believe that she had imagined the figure she had just seen and continued on her way. In the air above, Agent Red Rose stood upon her platform of white rose petals as she watched Ruby speeding off towards Beacon Academy.

"So this is my counterpart in this universe, I must ensure she is protected from Bloody Rose or else it will be just two left" she said observing the trail of rose petals before descending to the ground. "I can't give her the chance to become The One".

 **A/N – And there we go with this chapter done with. It's been quite a while since I've actually had time to write anything due to essays and schoolwork taking up a lot of my time. Technically this could also be Chapter one of this when I make it a story but I'll need to have a chapter two before I do post it. If you haven't guessed, it's a crossover between RWBY and a Jet Li movie called The One. As they all had similar but slightly changed names in the movie for each alternate version, I decided, "why not give them all names based on different shades of Red"? And there you have it with the names Garnet, Bloody/Blood, and simply Red. Also changed Weiss's name and maybe gender and decided to make Garnet Rose and that universes Yang Faunus because there is always a chance of there being universes where you are a faunus. The basic overview is that there are multiple worlds out in the multiverse with each containing a version of you within them. Each time one dies, their power or soul is split upon the remaining living versions of themselves in the universe. Once all other versions are killed leaving only one left, they will have an unknown amount of power which could destroy their multiverse in the process. So I decided, why not have this happen in the RWBY world? Thus this idea was made. Also, this stories multiverse consists of only the 125 worlds just like in the movie though their multiverse is sealed from the rest of the Multiverse as their multiverse is interconnected to each other unlike other universes are, leaving them unable to travel to the True Multiverse. The reasons will be explained if I ever write this story. Anyways, this is Daozang Signing Out.**


	13. DENSETSU GA HAJIMARU! (Oneshot)

**A/N – DENSETSU! If you haven't guessed from that word or whatever I've decided to title this, it's going to star a certain legendary immortal though he isn't immortal anymore (at least in the show he isn't). If you haven't seen Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger yet, then you probably don't understand what I mean. Anyways, this is just a bunch of what if scenarios that I wrote out of boredom from doing a ton of reading chapters and too many "DENSETSU!" memes and videos. If you want, you could listen to his theme song while reading this as it might make this better but that's up to you. This is just a random oneshot not meant to be taken seriously because I was bored and decided to just write something weird and crazy which just so happened to include The Legendary Savior. The word Legend will be used a lot as I feel replacing it with DENSETSU won't fit as well. I don't know why it ended up like this but who cares, it's just one of those repetitive ending type of deals where everything is similar. I hope you enjoy this weird oneshot and expect a KWC reading chapter Friday.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything within this story except it's instability of being created. All characters belong to their respective owners and I own nothing except my weirdness because everyone has their own unique weirdness. Densetsu ga Hajimaru.**

"Talking" _  
_ **"Houoh Kyutama!"**

Chapter DENSETSU!(13)

Story Start.

(Tristain Academy)

Several students stood around on as a small pink haired girl slowly walked towards the platform.

"Ok Louise, recite the ritual words and summon your familiar" Professor Colbert said as the other students braced themselves for danger.

'They think I can't do it, I'll show them' Louise Francoise de la Valliere thought as she lifted her wand. She was a student at Tristain Academy and was preparing to summon her familiar which would be bonded to her for life. "I beg of you, my Legendary Servant somewhere in the vast Universe" she started drastically changing the words in the ritual. Light glowed brightly around the familiar summoning circle as large amounts of magical power started to build up. "Heed my call, I wish from the bottom of my heart, answer my guidance and appear!"

The magical energy continued to build more and more as the professor was starting to grow worried. The ritual did not need this much magical essence to work and even with an extra amount of power, the odds of getting a powerful familiar we're still random. This however, wasn't just an extra amount of power but a massive increase in magic.

"Miss Valliere, I think you sho-"

A large explosion occurred sending a large plume of smoke rising from the magic circle. Everyone coughed as they tried to force the smoke away from their faces.

"Of course the Zero would mess this ritual up" one student said making all the others laugh at the young girl whose face was covered in soot. Her face seemed to be calm yet a sliver of her anger and hatred seemed to slip out. Being part of the nobility, Louise was accustomed to keeping her emotions in check.

"Hmm it appears that someone has summoned my legendary presence" a loud commanding voice said from the smoke, stopping everyone's laughter. "You mock the girl yet all I see is someone with the ability to bring about their own legend and that is something I can respect" the voice said as a silhouette of a man with no shirt could be seen along with a sword and shield.

"Huh?" Louise said as the smoke cleared up showing a fairly handsome man wearing black slacks holding a red phoenix themed shield and sword with an opening for some object. The Man kneeled down to look the pink haired girl in the eyes as he saw the untapped potential within the young girl.

"I haven't been here since that one guy had a religion made about him with his four human familiars and his odd hatred of elves because the princess refused his marriage proposal because she had fallen in love with my legendary self" he said. Louise took this opportunity to kiss the man making familiar runes appear on his hand. The runes glowed brightly before they seemed to be suppressed for some reason. "That's smart trying to manipulate my mind but you forgot I'm a legend!" he said as the runes glowed in what seemed to be surprise before dispersing an ominous mist.

"You really like the word legendary don't you and who are you?" Louise said staring at her weird familiar. The man chuckled as a rocket appeared overhead surprising the students causing them to wonder what type of magic was powering that object while Colbert was excited for some unknown technology.

"Nante Koto, I used to rule the universe with my legendary immortal life, I am the Legendary phoenix warrior chosen by the Houoh Kyutama and the first to be chosen by the Kyutama, I was the first Human to reach the recesses of space and the first to unite the universe" he started holding out a mysterious object. "I once met and fought against the void mage named Brimir and defeated him and his familiars after he challenged me for the hand of the Elven princess, which I declined at the time". At this, an outburst of heresy could be heard from the students. "ORE-SAMA WA OHTORI TSURUGI!" he shouted out over the people's screams as he twisted the Kyutama.

" **Houoh Kyutama! Come on the Change!"**

"Star Change"

Inserting the Kyutama into his sword, he pulled the sword out front he shield as a wave of fire surrounded him along with a star emblem. A red suit formed around his legendary visage as a helmet bearing a phoenix emblem and what seemed to be a headset formed on his head making the helmet resemble his Kyutama.

"Space Bu-Star, Houoh Soldier!"

Ohtori Tsurugi then went on to leave behind his legend once again in the world by saving it from various threats and stopping the Reconquista singlehandedly with the help of his supposed master. He would later destroy and stop the continents from rising into the sky using his giant machine embedding his legend further into the minds of the people while whisking away the new void mage of their world into the reaches of space where he promptly visited the nearest inhabited planet to check for a darkness he remembered was trying to destroy that world. It was another world with different species of humans just like that world but more technological.

(Remnant)

The city was being invaded and Beacon was under attack by Grimm and the White Fang. On top of the Beacon tower stood a two woman who were fighting to the death.

"Tell me, do you believe in Destiny?" one girl said as she kneeled in defeat. Across from her was a woman with glowing eyes and a jagged bow and arrow. Just before she could release the destructive arrow into the girl, a red orb crashed between them shattering it.

"Who dares to challenge me!" Cinder Fall said as Pyrrha Nikos sat in awe at the figure in front of her while also thanking him for saving her life.

"Hmm? You seem to have no idea of the legend standing before you?" the figure side. He was in a red and black bodysuit with a black star emblem and a red spherical gem in the center of the star while his helmet had a phoenix symbol and a headset. In his hands was a phoenix themed sword and shield with a red spherical object inside spinning rapidly. "Ore-Sama wa Densetsu da!" he said pulling out the sword as it lit on fire. Cinder fired several fire balls and chunks of spearlike concrete at the man only for him to easily slice through them. "Space Bu-Star, Houoh Soldier!" he said posing as he used his shield to bash Cinder backwards as she began to float in the air. "Also known as Ohtori Tsurugi! Tell Salem that I'm coming for her as she has ignored my warning from over 300 years ago" he said sheathing the sword. "Phoenix End" he said unsheathing the weapon as the Kyutama spun engulfing the blade in flames.

" **Galaxy!"**

With a swipe of his sword, he knocked Cinder Fall far away into the city. injuring her and almost slicing off Ruby's head as she got onto the building. The dragon Grimm stood no chance as Houoh Soldier jumped towards it, slicing through the Grimm like a hot knife through butter causing it to explode in a glorious fireball. Ruby stared in awe along with Pyrrha at this powerful warrior before something knocked Pyrrha off the building causing a silver blast to release from Ruby's body.

Adam Taurus stood with his sword ready as Yang charged him. Just as he went to slice off her arm, a figure knocked her out of the way and blocked his strike with a shield.

"I'm sorry but your opponent will now by my Legendary self" he said as Yang sat surprised that someone would knock her away.

"You call yourself a legend yet I've never heard of you" Adam stated holding his sword to the side ready to strike. Tsurugi laughed as if he were being mocked.

"Child, I led the first Great Battle of Remnant 320 years ago against the forces of Grimm and made transforming weapons a standard" he said blocking Adam's first strike before knocking it away. He then slashed towards Adam knocking the faunus leader back several feet. A slash of flames was sent towards Adam causing him to unsheathe his sword to block the attack. The energy sucked into the sword empowering it as the faunus smirked.

"You think your so great, can you handle THIS!" He shouted sending a powerful slash through the air. The slash struck the shield as everything it touched before hand was now sliced in half. "Hah, I knew you were weak" Adam said before realizing that the shield was still in one piece as Tsurugi laughed.

"You call that an attack?" He started inserting the sword, "this is an attack, Choushinsei!" He shouted causing blinding flash of light to explode from his weapon. Adam brought his arm over his eyes to try to block the blinding light before it cleared up revealing the space buster missing.

"So, he ran" Adam stated noticing that Blake and Yang were gone from the building. "I guess he was all talk and no bite after all, what a coward".

" **Galaxy!"**

"Who ever said I was running away?" A voice said from behind Adam causing him to turn around. "Phoenix End!" Tsurugi shouted slashing downwards upon Adam forcing the Faunus to catch the attack on his blade. The energy absorbing sword was quickly sliced through along with Adam's mask revealing his face to the Kyuranger. Holding his sword to Adams neck, he forced the Faunus to kneel in defeat.

"Hmph, finish me then. The White Fang will still be just as violent as they already are without me" Adam said before he was knocked out.

"Then I'll have to destroy them as well to bring true peace to this world" Tsurugi stated as several explosions occurred outside.

"Hey Tsurugi! Hurry up in there!" A slightly annoying voice said as a certain pink haired void mage was busy destroying several Grimm with her magic and newly acquired sword skills that she was forced to learn.

"Fine, I'll go clean up the city then" he said as he sped out from the building wiping out hundreds of Grimm in a matter of seconds before leaping to the air saving an ice cream themed woman from being eaten by a griffin. "Hello Madam, Care to bear witness my Legend?" He said to Neopolitan as he set her down surprising the criminal. "Your cuteness and beauty rivals some of the most beautiful women in the universe" he said flirting with the multicolored girl before releasing her as he twisted around to slash a large paladin tearing it to pieces in a single slash. "I'll clear up this city and be back before you know it" he said as he seemed to flash away with hundreds of explosions following his wake.

A legend spread throughout Remnant that day of a Legendary Phoenix Soldier from the stars who completely annihilated a Grimm catastrophe and saved one of the largest cities from an invasion that should have wiped out the entire city while doing so in the span of five minutes while everything was being streamed live. The video became one of the most viewed on the dustnet labeling him as the Miracle of Vale. His companion soon became well known as a miracle worker surpassing the levels of Glynda Goodwitch at putting buildings back together as the city was rebuilt in under a week.

Meanwhile, in a wasteland filled with Grimm and a palace, a certain white skinned individual was shaking in fear and anger while holding a hand to her head.

"Why can't he just stay dead?" Salem said remembering her devastating defeat at his hands hundreds of years prior where he spared her life and the happiness of hearing about his defeat to Don Armage. A headache began to form in the woman as she remembered a certain word that annoyed her greatly that was spoken way too many times that she instantly associated it with his annoyingly handsome face.

" **DENSETSU** GA HAJIMARU!" Tsurugi said as he landed near the camera causing Salem to scream in unrelenting fury, slam her head on a wall several times, and end up obliterating Watts as he entered her throne room making Tyrian even more fearful of his goddess.

The people of Remnant would never forget the man named Ohtori Tsurugi, The Space Bu-star named Houoh Soldier along with his two companions Louise the Void Mage and former Criminal Mastermind Neopolitan. The Grimm threat ended the following year as he and some special individuals including the remaining Maidens charged and defeated Salem for good while also destroying the essence of Grimm from the world. Faunus and Humans would be united in true peace as the White Fang was turned into a United Defense Force for the people as their former leader Sienna Kahn was defeated and replaced by one Blake Belladonna who formed an alliance with the new head of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee. After the celebrations were over, the three then left the world of Remnant to explore and save more planets to spread the legend of Ohtori Tsurugi as Remnant began to research Space Exploration to catch up to one of their Legendary Saviors. They would soon be visited by Eleven other similar warriors who were on the search for their immortal friend some years later.

(Elemental Nations)

Two Legendary figures sat across from each other at a large wooden desk sipping tea with two people behind both of them. On one side was a fairly handsome black-haired man who was shirtless and had his Houoh Blade/Sword next to him while behind him stood a short pink haired girl in a combat uniform with a sword wand strapped to her side and another short girl wearing white clothing with multicolored hair and eyes which seemed to change colors randomly while holding a parasol on her shoulder. The other side had a blond-haired man with three whisker marks on both cheeks wearing a grand cloak with fire emblems. Behind him was a woman with pale eyes with veins bulging around them and blue hair wearing a large coat holding some sort of handsign while staring at the multicolored girl who continued to switch her hair and eye colors for fun while next to her stood another pink haired girl who seemed quite strong as she stared at her fellow pinkette. They stared intensely at each other with neither giving in having introduced themselves before hand.

"I see this world is now fairly peaceful again due to a new legend arising. Want to have a Legendary Ramen Eating Contest that will leave behind a grand legacy?" Tsurugi said causing the two girls across from him to facepalm while Naruto Uzumaki, the Seventh Hokage, seemed to brighten up at this.

"You're on Old Man!" Naruto shouted out as the four girls seemed to be annoyed by the men's stupidity.

A Legend spread throughout the Elemental Nations of the man who challenged one of the Heroes of the Third Great Shinobi War and the Seventh Hokage to a Ramen Eating Contest and lost in which he challenged and nearly died sparring with him on a nearby uninhabited planet which was destroyed in the process. Though it did leave behind an unbroken legendary record of most bowls of ramen eaten nonstop for thousands of years to come. The man then went on to forge an alliance with the shinobi world in case Jark Matter would rise once more in the future to bring peace to the universe. Another legend would spread about the mysterious Ohtori Tsurugi and how he defeated an unnamed member of the Otsutsuki Clan due to his immortality allowing him to outlast his opponent while Naruto was occupied fighting a different threat before he inevitably left the world of Shinobi with his two comrades.

(Trost, Wall Rose)

A streak of blood splattered the grounds as a large muscular Titan roared to the heavens. This Titan was different thang the rest perfecting to destroy other titans. This Rogue Titan was Eren Jeager and he was busy tearing apart several titans with his arms and teeth.

"You can do it Eren!" A blonde haired boy said from a rooftop as several other humans landed near him. Just then, several abnormal titans leapt towards the Rogue Titan knocking it to the ground as another leapt towards the building. Just before it could hit, a mysterious streak of red sliced through the titan's nape as the Titan seemed to burn. A massive explosion knocked the other titans off the Rogue Titan as a pink haired girl now stood on a nearby Rooftop with a mysterious multicolored girl protecting her. A red suited figure landed next to the humans holding a sword and shield in his hands. "Who are you?" Armin asked the mysterious figure who seemed to sparkle slightly.

"ORE-SAMA WA DENSETSU DA!" The man shouted out pointing to himself. He then quickly jumped throughout the city annihilating most of the remaining Titans with the rest being taken care of by the Rogue Titan. After the hole was sealed up, the man and his two companions stood in front of the armies of the three walls. "I am Ohtori Tsurugi and I will leave behind a legend in this world for all the children to cherish for thousands of years to come" Tsurugi said.

The following year and a half, a new legend spread about the mysterious red warrior who constantly said the word Legend or Densetsu everywhere he went as he annihilated most of the titans infesting the outer walls of the country. He then went on to help destroy millions of titans and vastly increase the size of the empire to new grounds. Though titans still occasionally appeared now and then, they were quickly eliminated due to the helps of several Titan shifters who were now working together after they were brutally beaten down in Titan form by a transforming rocket ship or in worse case, a simple sword swung that could rend buildings asunder. The man and his companions who would create grand explosions and great illusions defeated many assassins and spies sent after them and soon became a legend throughout the world as he took off to the stars once more.

(Planet Gift)

"What is it with these giant robots and that sentient robot?" Tsurugi stated while within Gigant Houou with his two companions on a nearby cliffside watching the fight. He was currently fighting against a large silver and green mecha and a similar black mecha trying to fend off both adversaries. "Why did you ask that we land here Neo?" he shouted out to the woman only to find that she was now hijacking another smaller mecha with the help of Louise who was busy knocking out what seemed to be military soldiers. "Nante Koto, if you wanted a mecha you could have just told me" he said as Gigant Houou knocked both mecha away from each other.

A legend would soon spread through the military and the populace of a mysterious red warrior and his machine who fought a commander for nearly three days straight before finally finishing off the opposing mechas with an explosive finisher. He would soon leave as the military would find that many of their new mechas were now missing and stolen by what seemed to be two young girls who were effortlessly defeating several highly trained soldiers.

(Parallel Universe: Disboard)

"So, you are a human from another universe's earth huh?" King Sora stated as he sat on the other side of desk as he and his sister Queen Shiro were busy playing a strategy game similar to the Civilization games. Across from them going against their countries was Ohtori Tsurugi himself along with Louise playing on differing computers.

"The first Human in my universe to have an adventure through space and the first man to be chosen by the mystical Kyutama" Tsurugi stated as he was playing the game focusing more on technological advancements while Louise was heading more for a militarized nation. "So if we lose, we have to set up a satellite to spread wireless internet? The rules of this world are intriguing and peaceful instead of having everything be forced through war and bloodshed".

The current bets were that if the Kings of Imanity won, Tsurugi would build them an advanced wireless internet system for their own use while if Tsurugi won, he would get to study this world's creatures as they intrigued him with their differing biology to other races and aliens he has seen before. Sure, some were quite similar yet their biology and abilities differed from other species, especially the Flugel race.

Needless to say, Blank won after days of strategizing and playing nonstop with both sides not taking any breaks except to use the bathroom. Tsurugi almost won using the space exploration route only for his cities to be completely overrun by Shiro's superior strategy and her newly acquired armada after she and Sora took Louise's kingdom. A new legacy was brought about as the kings introduced the new Wireless internet and phone system that Tsurugi had built for them which was run by several androids which he ensured would keep the system working perfectly for years to come. In doing so, he had left his legend behind as a man who had come from the stars above and helped to revolutionize the land in a technological manner. Needless to say, several races had several shiny or gaming systems taken from them when a mysterious multicolored girl swept through the nation defeating several in a game of tag. She was soon defeated by Blank after Shiro and Izuna used their cuteness to keep her still before jumping her. Tsurugi left the parallel universe after acquiring knowledge on all the sixteen races and their gaming technology which he quickly improvised to create a new type of virtual training system. He would then leave months later after the wormhole reopened.

(The World of Pokemon)

Three people, two women and a single man who now wore his shirt after much complaints from his wives, were now traveling throughout the Hoenn Region. Louise had a Skitty and a Ralts walking alongside her while Neopolitan had a Vanillish floating around her head along with an Alolan Vulpix curled in her arms. Ohtori Tsurugi walked with smugness on his face as his Arcanine, the Legendary Pokemon, walked next to him happily. They were walking towards the Pokemon League of this region after having defeated all the other region's challenges with the exception of the Alolan League as it was still under construction and wouldn't be finished until another year. The legendary man wouldn't wait another year having been satisfied so far. Now it was just a matter of setting a new record and he just needed to win the Ever Grande Conference and defeat champion Steven Stone. Though he knew he wouldn't be as famous as the youngest champion in the history of the world, Red, he would still leave his mark.

"Hmph, I will win this easily enough" he said petting his Arcanine as his Latios and Latias nudged into his arms. "I should increase the size of the Houoh Station for the comfort of my Pokemon" he said to himself as he scratched the two legendaries on their head. He had refrained from capturing any legendary that were the last of their kind which were most of them and even freed some from the clutches of those who had captured them but abused their power for their own personal gain without treating their pokemon with the respect they deserved.

In the span of two years due to traveling by Rocket ship, A new legend had formed in the world of Pokemon of a mysterious Pokemon Master who had defeated all the League challenges that were currently available at the time before disappearing into the reaches of space. They say that the man had once challenged Champion Red to a battle leading to a draw between the two instilling his legend further into the world of Pokemon. A legend of a mysterious pink haired girl followed along with the mysterious pokemon master and how she would make berries grow abundantly wherever she went. A different myth went around the regions about a mysterious woman dressed in white who took over every evil team at one point in time.

(Kyuranger Universe)

After having traveled to various different planets including several others that weren't mentioned, Ohtori Tsurugi eventually found himself among his fellow Kyurangers once again. By the time they had found him, he had already spread his name throughout the stars as a legendary figure who would create various legend about himself and doing various feats of extraordinary ability along with his two companions who never seemed to get chosen by any Kyutama since they were already powerful in their own right. He then went on to introduce his supposed Master, his runes were now gone, and his wives to the Kyurangers surprising them that he had gotten married while he was gone.

 **A/N – I told you that this would be just random stupid writing created from boredom. I actually had some trouble deciding where he would go next as most of the anime I've seen took place on Earth and I wanted to avoid the Earth without having to resort to alternate universes. I would have added in more but I got bored so I decided to end it short of five thousand words. So, this is Daozang Signing out.**


	14. The Dangerous Prototype

Chapter 14

 **A/N – I thought I had already put this up days ago but I guess I was wrong. I wanted to try something a bit weird but couldn't think of an anime that would fit which means I need to watch more anime to refresh my mind. Therefore I went with DxD as my other choice would have been RWBY again as I am kinda stuck in the mindset of crossing everything with that show as my backup/main plan. Every idea I think of starts to cross with that or slowly but surely somehow ends up with the character ending up on Remnant fighting for their lives. I also noticed that most stories have their characters confused or surprised at the sudden change in worlds yet I don't think anyone has written one with an indifferent lazy character who doesn't really want to fight or do anything but is forced to fight anyways because others annoy him to do his duty. I want to attempt that but I have too much currently going on to do so. Might try an idea of that sometime in the future but will need to work out the kinks in doing so. Shouldn't be that hard considering how lazy I am in real life.**

 **Anyways, when people think Kuuga, they think of Yusuke Godai or Yusuke Onodera with their version of Kuuga. Some even think of Riku for heavens sake. Yet not many remember or know of the Novel version of Kuuga, Kuuga (Prototype), aka Mika Natsume, that one girl from the show whose father was killed in the start of the show and had a relic that turned into Gouram. I've only found one other story so far which uses or references this Kuuga. I thought it was interesting how without the Amadam to stabilize it, the Prototype Kuuga Belt has only two forms available to the user while also giving the risk of harming the user and causing them to go berserk at times. I get that most will just use regular Kuuga as he has more forms and abilities to use. Yet Kuuga (Prototype) is stuck in Growing form unless the user goes berserk or decides to use Ultimate Form where the eyes flash between black and red showing the sanity of the Rider. Plus it's a female rider and has the ability to create Cannons. CANNONS! Regular Kuuga gets a spear, a sword, and a gun sure, but Kuuga (Prototype) seems a bit more risky and weaker choice to use with the ability to make cannons to make up for it I guess. Plus Proto Kuuga has smaller horns apparently. I'm ranting too much but after hearing and learning about this new type of Kuuga, I wanted to see someone write with her. Seeing none, I thought I should rectify that. Also she will not be joining any Peerages but will instead be more of a helper/researcher I guess.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Kuuga or Highschool DxD. You should be glad that most people don't or those beautiful stories might have ended up being shit and no one would want that. Remember, at the end of this chapter lies a delicious cake for all your troubles .

"Talking"'Thinking'

Story Start.

A lone figure stood among several students coming early for their first day back at school. She wore a simple black suit with a white dress shirt along with a red tie. Her dark brown hair lay in a bobcut at shoulder length with her bangs trimmed and brushed neatly to the side. In her hand was a simple black suitcase though there was a small keychain of a golden emblem hanging slightly off the side.

"So this is Kuoh Academy" She said with some enthusiasm seeing the large three story buildings of the formerly all girls school. A coughing sound attracted the woman's attention to the side as a young tomboyish looking girl with blue shoulder length hair stood nearby. She was wearing the standard Kuoh Uniform and had one arm on her waist.

"Excuse me, do you happen to be the new ancient history instructor that is replacing our old one since she, unfortunately, passed away several weeks prior?" The girl asked curiously inspecting the woman closely.

"Yes I am" the woman said holding out her hand as the two shook hands. "I am Professor Natsume and my previous supervisor had recommended me to this place after receiving a call from the schools principal who happens to be a close friend of hers".

Nodding in understanding, the student introduced herself as Tsubasa, a member of the Student Council who was sent to give the new professor a tour of the academy. While leading the woman to the principals office, Tsubasa secretly began to assess her new professor.

'What is this ominous presence I'm sensing from this woman' Tsubasa thought as she led Professor Natsume around the school. She could feel a powerful darkness slightly radiating from the woman as they walked. She hadn't sensed it before she had seen the woman but the subtle leak of the dark energy she felt after going near her was powerful enough to make her alert to the potential danger this teacher might provide. It felt as though there was a concentrated demonic energy similar to a devils was within the woman. Looking closely, she could see that the woman was slightly on guard and ready to defend herself should the need arise.

"Here we are, the principals office. I wish you luck with your new job Professor Natsume" Tsubasa said bowing to her elder before silently leaving to report her findings to her King.

After meeting with the principal and several other teachers for her qualifications, Mika Natsume left the campus of Kuoh Academy as its new Ancient History Professor. She had followed in her fathers footsteps learning about ancient civilizations and historical sightings along with other sciences. After several sightings of mysterious creatures resembling Unidentified Lifeforms in this area, Mika had moved down to this lesser known town to investigate. Godai Yusuke, Kamen Rider Kuuga or as the police know him, Unidentified Lifeform #4, was once again on another adventure after spending some weeks with his friends and reassuring them of his health. In truth, he was off hunting down various Grongi and other Kaijin around the world. Japan only had records of 200 Grongi as stated in the ancient ruins. That was in Japan alone. Other counties had found similar graves with various markings showing that there were various other threats around the world that needed to be stopped. Thus, Mika had decided to investigate this matter herself, having asked an old professor for a recommendation after having seen the proposition for a job opening in that area. The sky was starting to glow a beautiful crimson hue as the sun began to set on the horizon.

"Ahh~, I hope I'm on the right track so far. Ichijo-San would have been a great help on this investigation" she said sighing to herself as she stared at the beautiful sunset. She could feel the gaze of someone upon her back but did nothing as she continued on her way towards her apartment. Along the way, she noticed a young white haired girl stalking another young boy who was presumably a year older then her. Attributing this to a young Kouhai with a crush on her Senpai, she smiled at the sight. Reaching her apartment, Mika sat down tiredly on the couch, relaxing into the seat as she thought over the day. "That nice girl from the student council had a weird hair color, that didn't stop her from secretly looking me over" she said to herself as she turned on the T.V. after heating up some frozen dinner she had bought before hand, planning to buy actual groceries later in the week.

A month went by with some slight events of people disappearing. It was odd however since nobody seemed to remember anything about the missing people or that they may have even existed though she too was briefly like this as well. Near the latter days of the month, Mika suddenly felt a rush of blocked memories return to her about the missing people causing her some alarm. Somebody in the town knew that people were disappearing and were tampering with peoples memories somehow to force them to forget whatever had happened. She could remember seeing some of her students fighting and finishing off what appeared to be some giant mutated human before she could get involved as a bright flash of light blinded her. With this knowledge in mind, she carefully started to investigate these students she had seen. Her list consisted of some of the most popular students in the school. Koneko Toujou, Yuto Kiba, Akeno Himejima, and most importantly Rias Gremory. These were the prime suspects of her investigations so far into possible new types of kaijin or those who may have ties to a new evil organization on the rise.

"This investigation is getting me nowhere so far" Mika stated as she began walking through he park to calm herself. Along the way, she started to notice several people subtly avoiding a section of the park as if that section did not exist. Entering the area, Mika began to feel an odd sensation trying to make her want to leave this area and avoid it but continued past. After a certain distance in, the feeling disappeared as Mika noticed two figures walking towards a large fountain. "Huh, isn't that the perverted boy in my class?" She said watching the boy and girl speaking to one another. Going closer, she began to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Would you listen to this request of mine Issei?" The girl asked facing the fountain.

"Sure, anything Yuuma-Chan" Issei said with happiness in his face.

"Would you die for me?"

Hearing the girl say those words, Mika was shocked as she saw the girl form black raven like wings from her back. She rushed out as soon as she noticed a light spear forming on the girl's hand.

"Stop!" Mika shouted out towards the Fallen Angel but she was too late. A light spear was now imbedded into Issei's body as the boy fell over in shock. Hearing the voice, 'Yuuma' twisted around to face this intruder.

"Whose there?" She shouted seeing Mika rushing towards them. Forming another light spear in her hands, she readied to impale the witness.

"Professor Natsume?" Issei said seeing his new teacher rushing towards them with his vision blurring. He could vaguely make out her white coat billowing in the wind as he clutched his bleeding chest.

"How a human managed to get passed the barrier is irksome, but you will die anyways" 'Yuuma' stated tossing the spear towards Mika who held her hands to her waist. A silver belt formed on her waist with several black lines followed by golden squares holding runes of power around what seemed to be a glimmering white hole. The center of the white metal was a silver circle which connected to the belt by eight silver lines above the white substance as if they were meant to hold something within.

"Henshin!" Mika shouted as she punched towards the light spear. 'Yuuma' laughed seeing the human before her making to punch a light spear. Her laughter soon stopped as particles of shattered light scattered around the human.

"What? How!" She shouted out seeing a white and black gloves hand. Following it she noticed that the human was now covered in a black bodysuit with white armor pieces around it. It had white shoulder armor and a white chest plate with golden metal around the collar embedded with mysterious symbols and runes. Around her ankles and wrists were more white armor while the armguards had a layer of golden metal around the wrists while the ankle guards were lined with golden metal. Her knees had golden metal knee guards. Her helmet was buglike and black with two small gold horns forming from between two large red eyes with a small gemstone in the center just below a smaller third point. The mouthpiece seemed to resemble a bugs mouth and was silver with a gold line separating it from the black.

"Evildoer, listen closely" Mika stated as she jumped towards 'Yuuma' who dodged out of the way. As she landed, she twisted around to face the fallen angel. "Wherever there is darkness, there will be warriors around to protect the innocent. I am the ancient protector of the Linto, Kuuga!"

"Hmph, random babel from some dumb insect" the fallen angel stated as Issei seemed to collapse from his wounds. In her head, she tried to remember where's she had heard the word Linto and Kuuga before but put it aside for the moment. A red circle formed next to the boy causing some apprehension to form in the fallen angels face. "I'll be back to deal with you later!" The woman stated as she attempted to fly off.

"Growing Kick!" Mika shouted as she leapt into the air with energy forming around her foot. She managed to hit the black wing of the fallen angel causing her intense pain as part of a symbol formed. The wing seemed to fold up on itself as 'Yuuma' limply flew higher.

"You will pay for this!" She shouted out as she seemed to disappear in a could of black feathers. Landing on the ground, Mika was surprised that the creature had survived. A gasp alerted her to a newcomer as she turned around to see a familiar shade of red.

"What are you and what are you doing in this territory" Rias Gremory stated as she held one hand towards Kuuga, a red orb of energy forming in her hand. Mika looked towards Issei and noticed that he was breathing once more as if he had never died in the first place.

"I do not wish to fight you" Mika stated as she stood up. "I am Kuuga, what are you exactly young miss?" Mika responded as she tensed for an attack. "I've seen you and several others before, fighting some type of mysterious creature and wiping peoples memories of some events".

Rias had no knowledge of this Kuuga that was in front of her. The only thing she knew was that it seemed to have some type of powerful darkness locked away inside.

"What I am matters not, you are intruding on Devils Territory and as such you are a possible threat" Rias stated as she fired off her power of destruction. Mika saw the energy and dodged out of the way.

"I do not wish to fight, but I will if I must!" With her statement said, Mika ran towards Rias as the girl began to panic. Just as she reached the redhead, Mika jumped high over the girl causing her to flinch. Now behind the redhead, Mika leaned down to Issei to check his wounds, finding them slowly healing themselves.

"Huh?" Rias looked around not seeing any sign of the white warrior before turning around. She saw it kneeling over her new servant, holding him gently before placing him back down.

"I don't know what you've done to him but you apparently saved this young man's life. Seeing your kindness, I will leave you" Mika said as she began to walk away.

"What are you? I've never seen anything with so much darkness within them other than devils and some demonic beings" Rias asked curiously as she used magic to lift up Issei's prone body.

Mika turned her head towards Rias.

"I am Kuuga, Protector of the Linto" she replied before jumping into the distance. Seeing the warrior leave, Rias couldn't shake the feeling that she had heard something about Linto and Kuuga from somewhere before.

As Mika jumped across the rooftops, a loud scream attracted her attention causing her to make her way towards it. Landing on a warehouse roof, she saw a group of students about to enter the warehouse from which the scream emanated from. Looking closely, she realized that all these students belonged to the Student Council at Kuoh.

"There is a stray Devil here that must be taken care of. Remember to be careful" Sona Shitori, The president of the Student Council said as she and her fellow students entered the building. Looking in from the glass above, Mika saw a horrifying sight. Blood soaked the floor as stray limbs were strewn about. A horrendous spiderlike figure with a nude woman's upper body was devouring the skull of what appeared to be a young boy no older that 8 years old. Mika felt sick seeing the monster but noticed the students using various techniques against the creature. Suddenly, webbing short from the shadows, wrapping up the students.

"What!?" Sona stated as she and the other attempted to break free from the webbing, finding it too tight to do anything. The rooks found that their strength was their enemy as the harder they struggled, the tighter the webbing seemed to get. As the stray devil came closer, webbing shot towards it as well causing the stray to backpedal.

"Goragen bigogigu Linto zorozo gagodadaboza" a voice said from the shadows as more webbing sprayed at the stray. The webs managed to wrap the arms of the creature to its body while the legs were rendered useless as they were momentarily trapped to the floor.

"I thought the Devil's understanding of languages allowed us to understand all human languages, why can't I understand this?" Tsubaki stated as she tried to make sense of the words only confusing herself further. Meanwhile, Sona was attempting to use magic to weaken the webbing around them with little success.

"Who's there!" The stray shouted as it struggled to ward off all the webbing as a humanoid figure came into view. It was an earthen brown color with a loincloth around its waist. It had some armor consisting of two leather wrist guards and bronze anklets. Around it's upper body was a bronzelike mantle around its neck. It's head had eight spider like legs extending from the back and a tuff of hair on top. It turned towards the students threateningly as they lay wrapped in its string silk.

"Bosogidejasu" the creature stated as its claws extended slightly. Just before it could attack any of them, the glass above shattered showering those below. A glowing white figure descended towards the creature, knocking it away with part of a mark forming on the body. "Kuuga!" It stated as it saw the figure now standing between it and the students.

"Huh? What is Kuuga?" One of them stated as Sona began to inspect the new figure.

"Zu-Gumon-Ba, it appears more Grongi have awoken" Kuuga stared as the stray devil suddenly broke free from its strands.

"I'll devour all of you!" It stated as it charged towards the two. Zu-Gumon-Ba held out its extended claws while Kuuga brought energy to her foot. Both then struck the stray with the Grongi slicing through its legs while Kuuga jumped into the air and kicked through its chest. Blood exploded outwards as the stray devil stared in shock at the glowing red eyes staring back at it. A golden mark formed on its back as it screamed out before exploding. Kuuga landed on the ground before turning towards the Grongi, readying for a fight.

"Did you see that? That kick was on par with a rook's strength" a brown haired girl said before noticing as the white figure placed its hand on a nearby steel barrel. The barrel began to morph into the shape of a white flower bud before blossoming into what appeared to be a cannon like stamen.

"Material manipulation" Sona said as her knights finally managed to free themselves, cutting the others free. A spray of webbing was shot towards them only for a blast of energy to fire from the cannon. The beam sliced through the webbing as it struck the Grongi, causing it to scream out in anguish. Seeing her chance, Kuuga charged power into her foot before leaping high into the air. Flipping in the air, she leaned one foot out with her other bent inwards.

"Growing Kick!" Kuuga shouted as she struck the same point as before, the mark gaining more completion becoming a third of the way complete. Landing on the ground, Kuuga felt the Grongi slash her across the chest. Sparks flew off as Kuuga was sent reeling back towards the student council members who were almost all free.

"All members engage the enemy!" Sona ordered. Just before they could do anything, the white Kuuga stood in their path holding an arm out to block their path.

"This isn't your fight" Kuuga said as Zu-Gumon-Ba charged towards them. Holding out her hand, the cannon fired once more knocking the spider Grongi into a wall. The cannons in this form weren't as strong as they would be in her other form, but with enough time to charge they could destroy a Grongi just as well.

"Why do you have such a powerful darkness within you?" Sona said to the figure as it breathed heavily.

"It's the reason I have the power to fight these creatures. Though my power is less stable" Kuuga stated as her form seemed to flash black slightly before returning to white as she let out a muffled scream of pain, holding her head. "I can't lose control yet" she said through gritted teeth as webs wrapped around her right arm. The grongi pulled her in close as it slammed its fist into the white warriors gut multiple times. Each blow made kuuga gasp in pain before she was tossed away. Several magic attacks struck the earthen kaijin as it was being pushed back.

"Is that all you've got?" One member taunted as the grongi stared at them angrily. Another blast of the cannon sent the Grongi spinning backwards as it was struck in the shoulder. Kuuga charged forth as more energy pooled into her foot for one last kick. Spinning in the air, she kicked the Grongi on the mark for the third time, completing the seal as the Grongi seemed to reel in pain. Stumbling backwards, Zu-Gumon-Ba screamed to the heavens as it exploded into a small human sized pillar of flames.

Breathing heavily, Kuuga stood up as she prepared to leave. The sound of footsteps attracted her attention as the student council surrounded her. Most of them had some type of weapon while others were in stances or had magic forming.

"You will surrender peacefully or we will use force" Sona said while readying a water spell to restrain the warrior should the need arise. Several bolts of electricity arced from the belt around Kuuga's body causing her to twitch and her arms to lock in agony. Her body began flashing between white and black as she fell to one knee.

"I stayed transformed too long. You need to leave now!" Kuuga stated through gritted teeth. Water whips wrapped around Kuuga's body restraining her arms to her side as she was forced to kneel when one of the students hit her in the back.

"Who or what are you and what was that thing you killed?"

Kuuga struggled with her restraints as another pulse of berserk thoughts flashed through her head, trying to persuade her to rip and tear apart these creatures in human skin. "I can't tell you who I am but I can tell you that the Grongi are dangerous creatures that you shouldn't face". More electrical energy coursed through the belt as the armor turned more black before returning to white.

"Just tell my king what she needs" one young man said as he went up and kicked Kuuga in the gut before being reprimanded for his actions. Kuuga held her head down as her body seemed to go limp. "Did I do that?" The boy asked before her fingers started to twitch.

"You should have left" she stated as she stood up. Her body began to change growing shoulder and elbow spikes while the small golden horns became five. The eyes were now flashing between red and black with the black being more dominant. Her belt was now golden with the white metal now resonating a dark black. Her body no longer was segmented but now interconnected with gold linings around the black armor around her. Flexing her arms, the water restraints splashed outwards as the students were ready to charge the now black and gold warrior.

"We don't need to fight-"

As Sona was speaking, Kuuga quickly wrapped her hand around the nearest person's neck as her red eyes became black. Roaring out in a berserk rage, Kuuga was ready to slam the boy onto the concrete only for two powerful arms to grab the arm as they attempted to pull off the grip she had on the pawn.

Kuuga released the devil as she twisted around, kicking the rook as she was sent flying backwards through the walls of the building. A sword slashed across her chest as Tsubasa quickly moved around the black warrior. As she went to strike once more, Kuuga blocked the blade with one arm before sending a powerful punch with her other. A resounding thump was heard as the girl was sent flying back, blood leaking from her mouth. More water along with other types of magic began to restrain the warrior once more as the boy stood up.

"You asshole, I'll show you to attack us" he said as black lizard like objects formed on his arms. A blue whiplike rod ejected from the objects mouth as it shot towards Kuuga which the warrior caught. "Hah, now I'll just absorb your power and weaken you!" He said with some arrogance as a powerful dark essence began to course through the blue line. Sona saw this and felt the corrupting darkness within.

"Saji DON'T!"

The dark power reached Saji's arm before he realized just what he had done. He screamed in agony as a black flame of power began to overcome his body while the once blue line shattered in Kuuga's grasp. He kneeled in the ground as the dark power courses through his body, slowly starting to corrupt it as he struggled in his mind to keep his sanity. Kuuga broke free from its bindings as it gripped Saji by his shoulder. The energy quickly began to return to its owner, her eyes red once more as Saji fell over in pain, curling into himself.

"I'm sorry for my brief moment of losing control, but I warned you to leave" Kuuga stated as she turned towards Sona. The armor around her began to fade into her body revealing the human beneath, surprising Soma and her queen who were growing exhausted from the strain of restraining the powerful warrior for so long. "I want some explanations about what's going on Miss Shitori" Mika stated as she struggled to keep herself upright. She then collapsed to the ground from the mental strain of bringing herself back from the berserk control of Ultimate Form.

 **A/N – As you may have noticed from the disclaimer, the cake is a lie. I don't know what I'm doing with this but it somehow ended up being written. I admit that this is really bad. One of the reasons being that I am not good at writing actual characters that exist in new ways and would have perfected using an OC as they seem to be easier to work with. I just felt a need to write with Prototype Kuuga after learning about it which I did. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it was troubling for me. This is Daozang, Signing out.**


End file.
